Lab Rats: Saving Sloane
by leiabieber
Summary: There's another bionic girl in town, and her name is Sloane (Selena Gomez). She's had a troubled past, and doesn't quite know how to behave. Things get messy when Bree wants to be more like her - more bad girl, and Chase falls for her. But there's one problem. Sloane doesn't like him back. She likes Spike. Oh, and did I mention the FBI is after her?
1. Chapter 1

Sloane Jensen is making her way up the steps of the Davenports' house. With nothing but a bag over her shoulder and and the clothes on her back, she knocks on the door. She glances down the down to the main road as the taxi that brought her here drives away. It takes everything in her not to run back down the steps and run away like she did all those years ago. Sloane keeps her feet glued to the ground. Finally, a man opens the door.

"Sloane?" He asks. Sloane gives one nod. "I'm Mr. Davenport. Come on in," he says this carefully, and without smiling. Mr. Davenport is fairly short, with dark brown hair and looks like he's in his late 30s. Sloane, who is even shorter than Davenport, also with dark brown hair, walks in. The first thing she notices is the strangers planted across the room. They're in what appears to be the kitchen, which is located next to the living room. The living room is the only thing that separates Sloane from the strangers she's about to move in with. Three boys, who look all different ages, are turned around staring at her, sitting in yellow island chairs. One of them is black. A black woman and a girl who looks about Sloane's age, is standing behind the island itself. All Sloane knows is that three of them are bionic, just like her. She can't read anyone of their facial expressions.

"Hi, Sloane, I'm Tasha," the black woman says and makes her way over to Sloane. She holds her hand out for Sloane to shake, and she does.

"Hi," Sloane finally speaks.

Davenport places a hand on Sloane's back and slowly guides her over to everyone else. Sloane desperately wants him off, not to be touched. "Sloane, this is Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo." They don't stop staring at her. This time, she just stares back.

"No offense," Leo says, "but who are you?"

Sloane is surprised and wants out.

"_Leo_," Davenport says, and finally takes his hand off Sloane, "This is Sloane. She's going to be living with us for a while."

"_What_?" Chase says, again with an unreadable facial expression.

"That's right. She's also bionic."

"Of course she is." Leo says, and Sloane guesses he's the one who isn't bionic.

"Cool," Adam says, "What can you do?" He sounds generally interested.

"I can shape shift."

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool," Bree walks around the counter, closer to Sloane. "Can you shape shift to look like me?!"

"Yeah, then you could see how stupid you look all the time," Chase smiles at Bree who then rolls her eyes.

A small smile forms on Sloane's face.

"Bree," Davenport interrupts, "That's not important right now. Sloane is here because the FBI is looking for her. She's here so she can be safe."

"I don't get it," Bree says, "How did you even know about her?"

"Dr. Evans found her before she got caught and knew she would be safe here. She's going to go by Sloane Mccarty instead of her real last name, Jensen. I expect you all to look out for her at school and outside the house."

"Mr. Davenport, all do respect, I can take care of myself. I've been on my own for three years," Sloane says.

"Yeah, and it would've been the end of that if Dr. Evans hadn't found you."

"Whoa," Chase says, "three years? How were you alone that long? You look my age."

"Well I couldn't stay at home. I would've been taken to some government facility and been tested on. I had no choice." Chase doesn't say anything. He looks at Adam who looks back.

"How long are you going to be staying with us?" Bree asks.

"We don't know," Davenport says. "As long as she needs to." He looks at Sloane, "Alright, Sloane, come with me. I'll show you your room." Sloane follows Davenport up the stairs to the left of them. Tasha follows too.

"Guys," Chase says.

"I know." Adam says.

"What? She seems nice," Bree interjects, "And it will be nice having another girl around here. If you don't want her here, you should be ashamed of yourself. She's just like us, your age," she points to Chase, "and she was all on her own." She crosses her arms, "She must have been terrified."

"You're right, Bree," Leo says.

Davenport and Tasha come back downstairs alone. "I know you guys probably have a lot of questions, but don't ask them. Don't ask _her_ especially."

"So what do we tell everyone at school when they ask?" Leo says.

"Just tell them she's living with us. No harm, no foul." Davenport answers.

"Where's she now?" Adam asks.

"She's settling herself in. This is a big adjustment for someone to make, especially because she's only 15," Tasha says as she grabs out seven instead of six plates and hands them to Adam to start setting the table.

"Why didn't you tell us until the moment she showed up here?" asks Chase.

"Because I didn't need you asking questions then, and I don't need you asking questions now," Davenport answers.

Fifteen minutes later, Sloane comes back downstairs with wet hair and the same clothes on.

"Perfect timing, Sloane. Dinner's just ready." Everyone besides Tasha is already sitting at the table. Sloane takes a seat next to Bree and across from Chase, who makes eye contact with her once she sits.

"So, Sloane," Davenport says, "I know your room is really plain right now but I thought we could go buy some paint and extra pieces of furniture tomorrow. You can pick out some stuff you like."

"That'd be awesome, thanks," Sloane smiles.

"And there's no_ way_ you could have more than three outfits in that little back pack of yours. We have to go shopping for clothes too," Bree says.

"I've got four outfits, actually."

"And that's okay, I mean, I couldn't even imagine what you had to do to even get what you have." The smile fades from Sloane's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's totally fine," Sloane picks up her fork and jabs a piece of fruit with it.

"Maybe us three could go to the mall after getting stuff for your room," Tasha says. "That is, if you feel up to it."

"No. It all sounds fun," Sloane says.

"And if not, we still have Sunday too."

"So, have you even gone to school at all in the past three years?" Leo asks.

Sloane looks down, "No, but I guess I'm just going to have to catch up."

"Chase could help you," Adam says, "he's a nerd."

Chase gives an annoyed look at Adam then to Sloane. "I'm sure I could help you out." He takes a bite.

"Don't worry, you'll get caught up in no time with Chase's help," Tasha says and smiles at Sloane.

"Are you thinking about doing any extra curriculars?" Davenport asks.

"That's not really my thing," Sloane answers.

"Oh, that's okay, what do you like to do?"

Sloane hesitates, "I don't really know," she says slowly.

"What do you mean?" Leo says.

"Well I used to like video games. And drawing."

"Video games?!" Adam says. His and Chase's faces light up.

"Awesome," Chase says. "What's your favorite game?"

"Mortal Kombat," I smile.

"Not bad," Adam smiles back.

"We should play after dinner," Chase says.

"_Or _we could go hangout in the lab," Bree touches Sloane's arm.

"The lab?" Sloane says puzzled.

"Let's go show her," Adam says and hops up, followed by Chase, Leo, and Bree, who grabs Sloane's arm and pulls her along.

"Hey, we're not finished with dinner," Tasha calls after them.

They all rush through the kitchen to the elevator and get on.

"You have elevators in your _house_?" Sloane says.

"Yup," Chase says, "Five of them." He presses the unlabeled button inside and the door closes. "The lab is Mr. Davenport's workspace, but we also hang out there and sleep."

"Why don't you have your own rooms?" Sloane turns to Chase.

"I tried that out once," Bree says. She scratches the back of her neck, "It didn't work out well."

"We've been living in the lab our whole lives. In fact, we didn't even leave the lab until Leo found us when him and Tasha moved in a year ago," Adam says.

"You never left the lab?"

"Not until Leo found us," Chase repeats. The elevator door opens, and Chase leads the way in. "Welcome to the lab."

"Wow," Sloane says, "Hey, what are those things?" She points to the three capsules on the otherside of the room. "There's one in my room too."

"That's where we sleep."

"Huh, makes sense," Sloane says, not at all sarcastic.

"I can't believe you didn't know." Bree hops on the counter in the middle of the lab to sit. "Don't you sleep standing up?"

Leo shakes his head at them, "Freaks." Bree giggles.

"Funny story." Sloane leans against the counter next to Bree. "As a kid, I always woke up in my bed sitting against the headboard. When I turned about seven, I couldn't even fall asleep laying down, so I just. . .stood up. I started sleeping in my closet standing," she shakes her head.

"Hey, I do that sometimes now too," Adam says, and everyone gives him a weird look.

"I would've done the same thing. But why didn't you have a capsule?" Bree asks.

Sloane looks around before answering. "My foster parents didn't know I was bionic."

"Oh," Bree says.

"We didn't know you were living with a foster family before you. . .went on your own," Leo says. Sloane hopes they skip over the topic and don't ask questions.

"How did you get away with them not knowing?"

Sloane has a flash in her mind to the last day she saw her foster family, the day they saw her using her bionics; the day she ran away.

"Oh, ya know." Sloane says.

"So, about the shape shifting," Chase walks next to her. Sloane looks into his green eyes.

"What about it?"

"Let's see it!" Adam fist pumps.

Sloane smiles full for the first time in a while and she morphs into Justin Bieber.

"Whoa!" Chase says.

"I know right," Sloane smiles.

"Oh my god! I love Justin Bieber!" She hops off the counter and gives Sloane – as Justin Bieber – a hug. She backs off quickly, "Sorry." Leo's laughing at her.

Sloane instantly morphs back to herself, and tries to forget how it felt to have Bree hugging her. She hates being touched.

"What can you guys do?" She looks at Leo, "You're the nonbionic, right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"That's what I thought."

"_Anyway_," Chase takes one step closer, and Sloane tries not to step back. "I have super intelligence."

"Super strength." Adam says.

"And I have super speed," Bree concludes.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Sloane says teasingly.

"Oh, okay," Adam says and grabs chase.

"Adam, put me down!"

"Too late!" Adam tosses him over the counter. Sloane's mouth goes into a circle, but starts laughing when she sees Chase's head pop up, and gives Adam a high five.

Sloane waves her hand, "Man, you really do have super strength."

"My turn," Bree hops off the counter, and a wind blows in Sloane's face, causing her to blink. In just a few seconds, Bree returns with a bowl filled over the edges with ice cream and toppings. "Bon appetite," She smiles and hands the bowl to Sloane.

"Thanks," Sloane says with a smile, but feels a little awkward about eating it. But hey, vanilla with chocolate syrup is her favorite, and decides to take a spoonful to her mouth. "My kind of girl," she says after swallowing the ice cream. She felt so happy, being around kids again, and having some ice cream for the first time in months. It was all so easy going.

"Alright, alright. Enough fooling around. Pull out your dictionaries people, I'll spell and define any word you ask."

Sloane holds back rolling her eyes, and notices Bree does it herself. "I think we'll have enough time for that boring crap when you're helping me catch up."

"Oh you want to see something that isn't boring, huh?" Chase walks back around the counter, and holds his hand out in front of him. It's almost as if he's trying to get the ice cream bowl to come out of Sloane's hand, and come to him. And unbelievably, he does it.

"Hey!" Sloane laughs.

"You're right, I forgot the spoon," the spoon slips out of Sloane's hand and lands in Chase's. He scoops out a bite full and shoves it in his mouth. "Thanks for the ice cream, sweetheart." Sloane almost glares at him.

"So you can move things with your mind."

"Yep. I also have super bionic senses, force fields, and I can levitate," he puts another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Sloane's surprised he care freely just eats off the same spoon as her.

"You're not the only one with more than one ability, Chase." Adam says. "Watch this, Sloane." He points his eyes at the bowl of ice cream, and red lasers shoot out from them. When he stops, the ice cream is just a melted, nasty liquid. Adam laughs and Chase gives him another annoyed look. Sloane catches on that Adam picks on Chase quite a bit.

"_I _have vocal manipulation," Bree says, and Sloane instantly looks at her. She used Sloane's voice to say it.

"Whoa, that's awesome!"

"I can also climb walls," Bree smiles.

Sloane points to her, "That one I can relate to," she walks over to the only plain wall in the lab and starts walking up it normal as can be.

"Cool," Leo says.

Sloane gets to the ceiling, "I can defy gravity," she looks down at them. Bree pulls her whole body onto the counter so that she can jump hop really high and meet her up there. They smile at each other.

"I'm not particularly liking this this one, "Chase says.

"Will you two come back down here, this is hurting my neck," Adam says. They both just simply drop down.

"The last ability I know of is my perfect memory."

"You must do great in school," Leo says.

Chase almost cringes.

"Not really," Sloane hops onto the counter next to Bree. This satisfies Chase, doing great in school is his thing. "I hate school."

"Me too," Adam says, "The only subject I have an A in is lunch."

"There are no grades in lunch, Adam," Chase says to him.

"Oh," Adam says like it's some big discovery.

"I wish I didn't even have the stupid ability." Sloane shrugs her shoulders.

"What? Why? You can remember every great event perfectly," Bree says.

"I can also remember every bad event perfectly. And I probably have more of those than great ones."

"Oh, I didn't think about that."

Davenport comes walking into the room, "You guys shouldn't have just left the dinner table."

"We were done," Bree says.

"And now you're done down here. Get back upstairs and help clear the table. Except for you, Sloane. Come over here."

Everyone heads back to the elevator and Mr. Davenport grabs some clothes out for Sloane. "Here are some of Bree's pajamas. You can borrow them."

"I don't remember the last time I even changed into pajamas," Sloane take the pjs in her hands.

Davenport smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'm happy we can help you out here, Sloane."

"Yeah. I really appreciate it," she nods.

"Sloane, come on, are we gonna play Mortal Kombat or what?" Sloane hears Adam's voice and turns around. They were all waiting up for her.

In the morning, around 9:00, Sloane is woken up by knocking on her capsule.

"Sloane?" Bree says. She's still in her pajamas.

"What are you doing?" Sloane says as she opens the door and comes out of her capsule.

"Waking you up, it's breakfast. We eat breakfast together on Saturdays and Sundays."

"Oh," Sloane rubs her eyes.

"And I talked to Tasha. We both agree we should go clothes shopping for you first. Then we can fill your closet, update your software," she walks over to the small screen mounted to the wall near her capsule and unlocks it, "and then you won't have to waste time _actually_ getting dressed in the morning."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be able to hop right in, and the capsule will do your job for you."

"I like the sound of that. No more shaking around to get those jeans on anymore," she laughs and so does Bree.

"But yeah, it's pretty amazing. It does your hair and makeup for you too."

"I've never really worn makeup before."

"Understandable. I can do yours before we go to the mall if you want."

"Cool," Sloane says at the same time they hear Chase calling up to them.

"We better get down there," Bree leads the way.

When they get downstairs, Sloane notices that all of the bionics wear the same pajamas.

"Waffles are up," Adam says, bringing the plate to the table.

"You let Adam help?" Bree asks.

"Don't worry. I didn't let him measure the ingredients," Tasha says.

Sloane and Bree sit down at the table in the same spots as last night. Chase is already sitting in his spot on his DavenPad.

"Guys, check it out. Scientists are saying organisms could live more than 50 kilometers above Earth's surface in the stratopause," he turns the screen towards Bree and Sloane.

"Let me know when they actually _find_ organisms living that high up," Bree pushes the DavenPad away.

"No appreciation," Case locks it and sets it aside.

"Nope," Bree says and grabs a waffle off the plate and sets it on her own. She tosses one on Sloane's plate for her. "Pass the butter, will ya?"

Chase slides it across the table to her. Leo, Adam, Tasha and Davenport take their seats.

Tasha looks at Sloane, "Sloane, honey, after breakfast go ahead and get ready to go to the mall. We're going to get you some new clothes, anything you want."

"Already told her, Tasha. We're gonna have so much fun," Bree smiles at Sloane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you want to go first?" Tasha asks once they get out of the car.

"I like hot topic," Sloane tries. She had never actually had enough money to buy anything from there, however.

"Oh, I've seen that store," Bree says, "I've never been in it though."

"It's really cool."

Hot Topic is just a couple stores down from the entrance, and they go right in.

"Wow, this is different," Tasha says. "See anything you like, Sloane?"

"Yes," Sloane says trying to hide her excitement. She hustles over to a rack that has plaid grey jeans and finds her size.

"This store is so cool. So edgy," Bree says and meets up with Sloane.

"Do you like these?"

"Definitely! Let's find a top to go with them."

Bree finds a plain black top that goes with them, and Sloane tries the the two articles of clothing on in the dressing room.

"Oh, Sloane," Tasha gushes when she comes out, "It's so nice to see you all cleaned up in new clothes."

Sloane tries not to be offended. _How did I look before? _She thinks.

"You look great. . .but there's one thing," Bree says. She's making a weird face.

"What is it?" Tasha asks before Sloane can. Bree leans closer to Tasha and whispers something in her ear. "You're right."

"What?" Sloane says.

"Sloane?" Bree says softly and walks right up to her. Bree whispers in her ear, "Your um…we can see your…"

"_What_?" Sloane asks again.

"Are you wearing a bra?" she whispers fast. Sloane felt really embarrassed at first, but being one to always hide her emotions, she brushed it off.

"Um, yeah no. I'm not," She shakes her head. When Sloane left her house – she would never call it a home- three years ago, she grabbed extra baggy shirts and sweatshirts, assuming to herself she would grow. When she had to buy something to wear, she bought baggy things again. She was used to it and had the same idea that it would fit her longer. Not wearing tight clothes, she didn't need to worry about her nipples showing through her clothes, she barely had boobs anyway.

"It's totally okay," Bree rubs her arm. "That's what we're here to do today. To buy you clothes."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, Sloane. It's totally normal." Tasha adds.

Sloane just nods her head, afraid that if she opens her mouth, all the embarrassment inside her will just pour out. She turns a 180 to look in the mirror behind her. She immediately glances down at her chest. Yep, there they are.

"Don't worry," Bree says quietly to her. "We'll go to Victoria's Secret next. Right after we pay for your new, super cute outfit," Bree smiles at her, trying to cheer her up. Sloane forces herself to smile back. Bree closes the door so Sloane can change back into her old clothes.

After checking out from hot topic, they go straight to Victoria's Secret, just like Bree said they would. When they get in, Tasha asks a woman who works there to measure Sloane. It seemed so embarrassing at first, but there were plenty of people who got it done. After measuring her, the woman showed her to the 32As. Tasha let her pick out four, even though they were so expensive.

"Don't worry about the prices, sweetie," Tasha told her, but Sloane didn't want to depend on the money, or feel like she owed the Davenports anything. She's already starting to feel that way as it is. Davenport was extremely rich, though. Tasha went to go look in the women's section to give Sloane and Bree some privacy.

"You're like, the same size as me in everything," Bree says.

Once she picked four with the help of Bree, she tried those on too, but had a little trouble.

"_How_'s it going in there, Sloane?" Bree asked from outside the dressing room door. It had been about a minute since she went in.

Sloane didn't want to say anything, but she had to. "A little help?" she squeaks.

"Open the door."

Sloane steps behind it and opens it with one hand just a little so Bree can squeeze in. Sloane had only the two straps on, and was clutching it against herself so she was covered.

"Don't worry. I didn't know how to put a bra on myself until last year."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. And I haven't done it since I learned it."

Sloane gives her an odd look.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Anyway, the capsule does it for me. We just have to make sure these fit you." Bree stood behind her, and for the first time actually looked at Sloane somewhere other than her face since she came in. She didn't want to make Sloane feel self-concious before, but now Sloane couldn't see her looking. Sloane's ribs stuck out a bit too far, and her spine was extremely defined. She tried not to gasp. Bree immediately felt extreme sympathy for Sloane. When was the last time she ate a good meal?

"Bree?" Sloane says.

"Alright, take the straps off. Try hooking it first."

Sloane did that, and found it way easier.

"See? Easy."

By two, the girls had blown through at least nine more outfits and grabbed a quick lunch. Sloane was exhausted, but still wanted to keep going. She had never been on a shopping spree before this. Plus, Tasha wanted to get her four more outfits to get her through two weeks.

Next, they went to The Shoe Dept. to buy some new shoes. Sloane's old converse were falling apart and covered in dirt. Sloane picked out two new pairs of high top converse; one red pair and one black pair. Tasha found some pink zebra print Vans she thought Sloane would like, and showed them to her.

Sloane loved them, but told Tasha, "Oh, I don't need three new pairs of shoes, Tasha."

"Don't be silly. Of course you can get all three," Tasha insisted. Sloane still felt bad about them spending so much money on her.

Sloane tried them on anyway, and they fit perfectly.

"Wow, these are so comfortable," Sloane says.

"That reminds me," Bree says, "you're going to need some sneakers for gym too."

"What do you mean? I can wear my converse."

"Or you can wear these," she picks up a pair of light blue basketball shoes on a near display table. Sloane makes a face. "You're right, these aren't really you. I'll look around."

A minute later, Bree comes back with another pair of light blue shoes with a green out sole. They're Supra high tops with black laces and two velcro straps.

"_That's_ more like it," Sloane says and takes the shoebox from Bree to try them on. "These are wicked," she says after looking in the mirror.

"They look awesome on you," Bree smiles.

"Thanks."

"Alright girls," Tasha says, "Let's box these up and buy them. We've got to get to it if we're going to buy things for your room today too."

They pick up the pace and finish by three thirty. When they get home, Chase helped Sloane put all of her clothes into the system so she could use her capsule to get ready in the morning.

"Alright, done," Chase finally said.

Sloane got up off the only piece of furniture in her room, a black ottoman in the corner, and walked over to him and the screen.

"In the morning, just click wardrobe and pick what you want to wear by scrolling through like this." Chase selected tops and scrolled across the screen. Sloane could see the images of different tops she just got. "At night, just hit pajamas. got you some pairs of your own. They look just like ours." And with that, Chase hit a home botton in the top right corner of the screen and it dimmed to black.

Sloane grabbed her three old outfits out of her backpack on the floor and transferred them to a plastic bag. She was still wearing the fourth. She threw away her ratty old converse in the trash as soon as the got back from the mall. Good riddance.

"You sure you want to get rid of those?" Chase asks.

"Positive," she looks him in the eyes. Sloane noticed he was pretty attractive, despite his geekiness. She also felt suddenly embarrassed by her old clothes and shoes, especially compared to all of the new stuff she got.

"You want to test this out?" Chase asks, referring to her new clothes.

"Definitely," Sloane answers, wanting to get out of her baggy jeans and shirt. She walks back over to the screen, and selects a garment for each category, including undergarments. She was still embarrassed about him doing that part for her, but it was either him or Davenport. Chase stayed put where he was and didn't hover over her choice. She settles on her new favorite outfit. She does as Chase showed her before, and jumps in her capsule. Once she closes the door, the capsule steams up fast from top to bottom, then clears in reverse. She steps out looking all cleaned up in her brand new clothes, and now her hair is straightened.

Sloane catches Chase looking at her body and he has a smirk on his face. "It worked." He leaves her room and closes the door behind him.

Chase goes down to the lab after leaving Sloane's room and finds Leo and Adam.

"Hey guys," Chase says to them.

"Hey," Leo says.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing a prank on Bree," they both have smiles on their faces.

"And you didn't let me in on it?"

Bree walks in just then, "Hey what are you guys up to?" She stops. "Where's Sloane?"

"Nothing. In her room?" Leo says.

"Yeah, I was just up there."

"Oh." Bree walks all the way over to them. "Hey, what are you doing to my phone?!" She grabs it out of Adam's hand.

"Hey, I wasn't done with it yet," Adam says.

"Done doing what?" she slides it into her back pocket.

"Nothing," the boys say in unison. Bree rolls her eyes.

Bree leans over the counter. "Do you guys like Sloane?"

"Yeah, she seems cool," Leo says.

"Hey - she laughed when I threw Chase - I like her," Adam raises his palms.

"What about you, Chase?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know. I feel like she's hiding something."

"Well you hide in your capsule everyday. What's the difference?" Bree jokes.

"Do _you_ like her, Bree?"

"I already said. It's nice having another girl around."

"That's not what I asked."

"_Yes_ I like her. She's different."

Eddie flashes on the screen behind them, "Donnie wants you all upstairs."

"Why?" Chase asks.

"Don't know. Don't care," and Eddie's gone.

Upstairs, Sloane's waiting on the couch talking to Tasha.

"What's up?" Adam says on all of their behaves.

Davenport says, "We're going to buy furniture for Sloane's room. Adam, we could use your help carrying stuff."

"It'd be my pleasure."

Bree walks over to stand by Sloane.

"No offense, but do I have to?" Chase says.

"Yes, we're all going," Tasha says.

"Fine, but I'm not watching Adam this time." A smile creeps on Sloane's and Bree's faces.

"Let's just go already," Davenport says and opens the front door.

Everyone files out and gets in the SUV, so with everyone in the car it won't be too cramped. Adam, Leo, and Bree get in the three middle seats with Leo on the hump. Chase and Sloane end up having to sit in the back together, which seems awkward to the both of them at first. Sloane faces out of the window on her right the entire time, and tries not to look at Chase. She hasn't been able to keep her eyes off of him ever since he came upstairs from the lab. Sloane saw he had major potential, but wanted him to lose the dorky polos and nerdy button ups. But maybe it's a good thing he isn't Sloane's type anyway, she wants the stability that the Davenports have. She almost wants to be a member of the family.

On the radio, a song Sloane's never heard before is playing, but Leo and Adam seem to know all the words.

"Will you two _shut up_?" Chase says, but Sloane keeps her eyes on the scenery. And that's when Bree joins in.

When they get to Lowe's, everyone gets out of the car and heads in. Sloane quickly realizes family trips are chaotic. Adam and Chase are fighting again, and Leo is begging Bree to run him a lap around the store.

"_No_, Leo, for the hundredth time," Bree tells him.

The first thing they pick out for Sloane's room, with Sloane's final decision of course, is a small red sofa. Tasha finds a couple of black and purple throw pillows for it. Secondly, Davenport picked out a nice TV stand so that Sloane could have her own Davenport Industries TV in her room, although Leo claimed it wasn't fair since he didn't have his own.

Soon enough, they found enough furniture for Sloane's room and finally went back to the house. Everyone helped carry stuff in, and Sloane still wasn't used to seeing Adam holding her new sofa on one shoulder and the TV stand on the other. Leo and Chase carry in a heavy box that has Sloane's new desk in it. Leo almost ruins it, but Chase says, "Leo!" once it slips, causing his melecular kinesis to automatically stop it from falling all the way down the stairs. Sloane carries in her desk chair, which is also in a box and Bree is clutching three pillows. They're all filing upstairs to Sloane's room cautiously, including Davenport with the last of Sloane's new stuff.

Sloane tries to not even _think_ of how much this all must have cost.

When they drop everything off in Sloane's room, Davenport says, "Alright, have fun setting this all up, I've got. . .ya know. . .stuff to do," he finishes it off quickly and basically runs back downstairs. Adam sets the sofa down against one wall and Bree immediately lays across it, pillows still clutched against herself. "I love it in here," she says.

Sloane sits on the end of the sofa and makes herself comfortable by crossing her legs, "Nicest room I've ever had in my life. What was this room before I came, anyway?"

"Mr. Davenport's Zombie Pig appreciation room," Adam says, and Chase and him look at each other and fake shiver.

Leo points one finger to each of them, "Don't you diss Zombie Pigs."

"Okay, get up you two. I'm only helping if you guys do too," Chase crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh okay," Sloane says leaning back some more, "You pick stuff up and I'll tell you where to put it." Bree laughs.

Adam picks up a tall purple lamp, "Where do you want this?"

"Aw, right over there," Sloane points to the far corner of the room. "Thanks."

"That's not going to work on me," Chase says as he lifts the desk box up off the floor so it's standing up. "Get up and help me put this together."

Sloane sits up, uncrosses her legs, but doesn't stand. "I thought you were a genius. Why do you need my help?"

Chase starts opening the box, "Nice try."

Sloane breathes out and stands up.

"Bree, Leo, grab the box for the chair and start putting that together"

Bree reluctantly stands up too, leaving the throw pillows behind. Her and Leo start on the chair.

"Hold onto the box so I can pull these boards out," Chase says, almost annoyed.

Sloane does as he says. She can't help but look at his biceps as he pulls out three heavy black boards at once over his head. When he sets them down and she finally looks back to his face, he's already looking at her. It's obvious he caught her looking by seeing his facial expression. He has a small smirk on his face, but his eyebrows are also slightly raised. Sloane tilts her head and breaks out a smile. tumblr_ Chase returns the look with . /tumblr_mckhrtmLL61qjlolco1_

Sloane looks away and scratches the back of her neck, "Aren't we gonna need like, a screwdriver or something?"

"We need one too," Leo calls over.

"I'll go get some," Sloane eagerly leaves the room.

"What was that about?" Bree, who is sitting on the floor with Leo, looks up at Chase.

"What are you talking about?" Chase says playing dumb, and Sloane is already back.

Sloane leans against the doorway, "Yeah I don't see anyone in the living room and I don't know my way around this mansion."

Without saying anything, Bree stands, runs extremely fast past Sloane, and comes back in a matter of seconds. She hands one screwdriver to Sloane.

"I love that," Sloane says and walks back over to Chase, handing it to him.

"Whatever," Chase says. "Let's just do this. I don't want to be renovating your room for the rest of the night."


	3. Chapter 3

Sloane is waiting in her room for Chase to come back in. It's Sunday, and her room is already close to being finished. With the help of Bree, of course. She ran around the room setting things up in no time. The only thing missing is her TV.

Sloane's lounging in her new desk chair, spinning back and forth. She's wearing a fitted purple tee shirt with tiny black skulls all over it, and black pants with zippers on them. Her new black converse are on her feet.

Chase finally opens her door and reenters the room. "Are you done with those?" Chase had given her four core subjects pretests. All four at once, and said, "Call for me when you're done." Sloane didn't want to do them at all, but knew she had to. Sloane was also not at all surprised Chase had made her up four different pretests in one day.

Sloane crosses her arms over her chest. "I called for you, didn't I?" She gives a forced smile.

Chase reaches for the stack of paper on her desk and backs up to take a seat on her sofa. He pulls out a pen from behind his ear and starts scanning the first page. Sloane decides to scan him. Once again, he's wearing a geeky polo shirt. It's red and white striped, which makes Sloane think of him as a candy cane. She sounds that giggle of hers.

"What?" Chase looks up. He's on the second page now.

"Nothing, peppermint stick," Sloane starts spinning back and forth again.

Chase returns to scanning the pages. When he's finally done, he gives Sloane a look that almost scares her. _How dumb am I?_ Sloane thinks to herself.

"What?" She says.

His face turns sympathetic.

"This is so embarrassing," Sloane looks away.

"Sloane. You haven't been in school since 6th grade. And you seem to remember everything up until then, and you even got most of my 7th grade questions right. That's great. We've just got to study 8th and 9th."

"Really?" Sloane looks at him again.

Chase leans forward, "Yeah. But we've still got a lot of work to do. And we've got to work on your math specifically." Sloane sits straight up in her chair, almost as if she's trying to get a little farther away from Chase since he leaned closer. Chase leans back again, because this occurs to him. He looks into her big brown eyes as she stares into his. He gets a weird feeling in his stomach he doesn't remember ever getting before this moment.

"What?" Sloane says.

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring."

Chase snaps out of it and looks away, blinking a few times.

"Are we going to do this or what? Adam wants to show me how to play human bulls' eye bounce."

"Yeah," Chase looks back at her, "It shouldn't take too long. Since you have perfect memory."

"God, I hope not," Sloane rolls her eyes. Chase takes it personally, and thinks she doesn't want to be with him. Truthfully, Sloane hates schoolwork, but Chase has no idea.

"Alright then," Chase says. "Just reread every question and answer in these," he hands her the packets, "I marked the wrong ones right." He stands up and looks down at her.

"You're not going to help me?" Sloane says.

"I didn't think you wanted me to help you."

"Why, Chase?"

He sits back down.

She doesn't say anything for a moment. "Why were you staring at me before?"

"_You_ were the one staring at _me_."

Sloane laughs, "No I wasn't." She lounges a bit in the chair, "You are cute though, Chase Davenport." She doesn't smile, or even smirk.

Chase looks at her for a moment, puzzled. He stands, "You should study," and he leaves the room.

About an hour later, Chase goes back to Sloane's room to see how she's doing with the schoolwork.

When he gets there, the pretests are all over the desk, and Sloane is nowhere to be seen. He hears Adam yelling from the game room next door. He rushes in, just to find Sloane and Adam playing Plants vs Zombies 3.

"Adam! What are you doing?" Chase says frantically.

"Kickin' Sloane's butt!" Adam says.

"You are not!" Sloane inputs.

"Sloane, you're supposed to be studying."

Sloane pauses the game and turns to face Chase. "I already studied." She says annoyed.

"Fine. But don't complain to me if you end up in the 8th grade instead of 10th." Chase leaves the room and runs into Bree.

"Whoa. You looked pissed," she's smiling with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I spent three hours making up tests for Sloane to study from, and now she's in there playing video games with Adam."

"She doesn't need to study all day."

"I left her for an hour. Who knows how long she studied for, if she even studied at all."

"She probably did, Chase. I don't think she wants to end up in middle school. She has a perfect memory. All she had to do was read it once."

"But what is with her, anyway?"

"Whoa, subject change. What are you talking about?"

"She's been here for a day and a half, and she's already acting like this is her home."

"This _is_ her home. Get used to it."

"I just don't get it. How can she already be this comfortable? Especially considering she hasn't even had a house in three years."

"Good for her. Stop looking into everything so much and be happy we're doing something really good for someone. Sometimes you're so insensitive."

Chase doesn't say anything.

"Wait. Are you _jealous_ she's hanging out with Adam? And not studying with you?"

Chase forms a smile on his face, "Like I said. She's been here for a day and a half. I don't even know her." He walks away down the hall.

Bree goes into the game room and sits on one of the lounge chairs. "I think Chase is getting a little crush on you."

"What?" Sloane says. "You must be joking," she laughs a little. A rude laugh. She keeps her eyes on the screen.

"Why would I be?" Bree says.

"Sloane's way different than Chase, Bree." Adam tells her.

"Whatever," Bree shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

On Monday morning, Sloane wakes up with no excitement for school. She still gets up, gets ready, and has a bowl of cereal. As she eats, Chase is one seat down on the island, eating the same cereal in silence.

"You two are quiet," Tasha says.

Neither one of them says anything.

After Davenport drives them to school, he comes in while Sloane takes her evaluation tests. She amazingly finishes in just under an hour and a half.

"You're finished?" Mr. Davenport asks as Sloane walks back into the main office from the guidance room.

"Yep," she sits next to him in the waiting chairs.

Sloane had to fill out the answers in a scantron sheet, so that they could easily calculate the results. In 5 minutes, Principle Perry, whom Sloane already doesn't like, comes back with the results.

"Alright, I've got your evaluation results," she says. "You got 70% correct, which is above passing grade, but we think it's best if you enroll in the 9th grade here at Mission Creek High."

"Sounds reasonable," He looks at Sloane who has no emotion. "Can she start today?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"I guess. Although I don't want another one of _your_ delinquents running around here."

Davenport and Principle Perry exchange a look.

"I'll go make you a schedule," she says.

"Wait," Sloane says, "If I get really good grades can I move up to the 10th this year?"

"That's negotiable," she says and walks away.

"I know you might not want to be in 9th grade instead of 10th," Davenport says.

"I don't."

"But it might be the best thing for you right now. If you do well, they'll move you up no problem."

Sloane just looks at him.

Principle Perry returns with a few pieces of paper in her hands. "Here's your schedule. I also gave you a map and student guidelines. You don't follow them, you don't stay at Mission Creek."

Sloane takes the papers and again doesn't say anything. Third period just started, so she uses the map to find her third period glass, which is P.E.

She was happy to find that Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were all in that class. Perry must have placed her in this class intentionally. Bree waves as soon as she spots Sloane. Everyone's just dribbling basketballs and doing whatever. She walks over to the P.E. teacher and gets a locker and two Dingo shirts and shorts. Sloane changes in the locker room, then walks over to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

"How did the tests go, Sloane?" Leo asks.

Sloane slouches a little, "They put me in 9th grade." She makes sure not to look at Chase.

"Oh. Well that's not bad. You'll be with me and Janelle."

"Who's Janelle?"

"She's basically my girlfriend."

"Basically?"

"We haven't exactly confirmed it."

Sloane nods once, "If I do well they'll move me up to 10th." She does look at Chase now, who's already looking at her. This is her way of asking for his help. She desperately wants to get out of 9th grade already.

"Then Chase is going to help you do it," Bree, who's standing next to Chase says and smacks him on the butt.

"_Bree_." He says. He looks to Sloane, "What did you get exactly?"

They're all staring at Sloane, waiting for her response. She crosses her arms over her chest, not wanting to tell them what she got.

Chase touches her shoulder and walks her a few steps away from Adam, Bree, and Leo.

She just looks him in the eye for a moment. "70." She tries not to be embarrassed, since school already isn't her thing and she _did_ read through all those questions he gave her.

"Did she let you see what you got wrong?"

She shrugs one shoulder, "I didn't ask."

"Oh. All we have to do is just study hard for every next couple of tests you have, do homework, and you'll move up in no time."

"I really appreciate it. I know I didn't really act like it—"

"You didn't."

"—but I do. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He puts his hand on her shoulder then turns back to the group.

While Chase had been talking with Sloane, Adam said, "I think you're right, Bree."

"About Chase having a crush on Sloane?" Answered Bree.

"What?" Leo said

"I think he has a crush on her. He was acting totally jealous yesterday."

"He doesn't even know her," Leo said.

"So? He sure as hell wants to."

Chase and Sloane then returned to them.

In fourth period English, Sloane is a few minutes late. None of the Davenports are in that class. While waiting for the bell to ring at the end of P.E., they read over her schedule to see what they had with her. When she walked in to room 107, the teacher put her in the back, next to some boy who looked too old to be in high school.

"Cool shoes," he says. She's wearing her pink zebra print vans. Sloane think's he's making fun of her at first, but he looks serious.

Sloane looks him over, "Thanks."

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Trent."

"Sloane."

"Where are you from?"

_Shit_, Sloane thinks and makes something up, "Arizona."

"Not too far."

"Nope."

"So how old are you?"

"Fifteen. You?"

"Trent," says Mr. Fitz, "Stop bothering Miss Mccarty."

"My bad, Mr. Fitz," Trent says, but doesn't act like he cares. He answers Sloane, "I'm 18 . . .give or take. . ."

"Give or take?" Sloane says.

"I'm 19."

"Not really surprised."

"Is that an insult?"

"You just look 19. That's all."

"Right."

"Trent. Don't make me ask again." Mr. Fitz says.

By the end of the day, Sloane was dying to go back to the Davenports' house. School was just as she remembered it, and she still hates it. Luckily, Sloane had her last period with Leo, so she wasn't lost and wondering where to go to leave. She was worried she wouldn't be able to find them at the end of the day.

"How was your first day?" Leo asks.

She makes a face at Leo.

"It doesn't get better."

This makes Sloane laugh.

Bree meets up with them. "Hey guys," she steps in next to Sloane. "On a scale of one to ten, how was your day?"

"Eh. . .4. Possibly 5."

"What makes 5 possible?"

Sloane shrugs one shoulder and looks at Bree as they walk to the exit, "I might have made _one_ friend."

Sloane could tell Bree was about to ask who, but they got outside and Chase immediately found them.

"Guys! Guess what I got on my English test."

"A+," Leo says.

"Yes!"

"Good job, Chase," Bree says, "For the hundredth time."

"Actually," Chase says, still with a huge smile on his face, "It's the fifty seventh time you've told me good job."

Bree widens her eyes at him. Sloane tries not to laugh.

At the house, Bree and Sloane are hanging out in the lab when Chase comes down.

Bree was asking Sloane a bunch of questions, all ones Sloane avoided answering. But Bree wanted to know everything about Sloane. She's so different. She's brave, independent, and strong. Bree wants to be more like her.

"Hey," he says. "Sloane. I thought we should go study."

"Oh, give me a break," Bree says. "Leave us alone. We're talking." She waves her hand at him.

"Bree. Sloane wants to be in 10th grade. Not 9th."

"He speaks the truth," Sloane says.

"But we're hanging out," Bree insists.

"We can still hangout afterwards," Sloane hops off the counter.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the mall afterwards," Chase says.

"Well, too bad. You don't even know her."

Sloane looks from Bree to Chase.

"It's Sloane's choice who she hangs out with," Chase says. They both look at her.

Shocked by even the thought of having two different people to choose from to hang out with, she just looks back. "Can't we all hangout?"

Bree and Chase look back at each other.

"Let's just go study." Chase says and leads the way.

They decide to study in the living room this time. No one else is around. Sloane's lying on the couch and Chase is walking back and forth asking her questions, definitions, formulas, and facts. Throughout it, they find themselves laughing and cracking jokes. They really hit it off.

"Can we take a break, already?" Sloane says, sitting up.

Chase doesn't want to stop, but knows not everyone shares his love for school. "Yeah. You hungry?"

"I guess."

"Want a snack?"

"Sure," she sits up and follows him to the kitchen area.

"I don't get how you like school."

"It's just something I get. I understand it," Chase opens one of the cupboards and grabs a bag of chips. Not even grabbing a bowl, he opens up the bag and sits next to Sloane at the island. Sloane didn't know what she was expecting, but she sure didn't expect him to just grab a bag of whatever and offer her to stick her hand inside a bag.

Trying to be polite, she takes one chip, but Chase grabs a few and puts them right in his mouth with no hesitation. Like a total boy. This immediately makes Sloane feel she doesn't need to eat like a total girl. She tosses the chip in her mouth and is shocked by the taste. She makes a weird face.

"They're salt and vinegar," Chase says.

"I noticed," she answers.

"Do you like them?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting that." She reaches into the bag for another chip and puts it in her mouth. "So. How well do you get along with Bree?" She asks.

"Depends. It's way better when we're alone. When Adam's around, she usually takes his side. Seems like when you're around, she wants you to herself, and doesn't want me around."

Sloane doesn't know what to say, so she puts another chip in her mouth.

"Sloane?"

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

Sloane looks like she has no idea what he's talking about. "What did I say?"

"You said uh," he stares at the chip bag, "I was cute."

"Well yeah. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think _I'm_ cute?" Sloane looks right at him. Chase seems shy, but Sloane isn't shy at all.

"Yeah," Chase finally looks at her after he gets enough courage to say it. "And I think you're really cool," he smiles at her.

Sloane is kind of surprised at first 8af640234f634518fbd2d59796f57385/tumblr_inline_ . "You do?"

He nods at her.

"Thanks. And I think you're. . .um. ."

Chase's smile fades, "What?"

"What?" Sloane says, trying to act like she never said anything.

"You know what. What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you?"

He nods once, his face completely serious.

"I think you're really smart," she says slowly.

He looks at her weird.

"I don't _like_ you. You're. . .Chase."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're. . ." Sloane stands and walks a few steps away.

"What?" Chase says annoyed now as he gets up and follows her.

"Not my type. If _that's_ what you mean." She turns to look at him

Chase doesn't say anything.

"You don't like me do you?"

"Like you?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"You're like. . . a total geek. No offense," she crosses her arms. "You're a good friend—if we even are friends."

Chase is so stunned he can't even say anything. He can't believe she just called him a _total geek_.

Chase must've looked hurt, because Sloane says, "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I'm just being honest with you. We barely have anything in common. And just, look at how you're dressed." She steps closer and pulls at his collar. Chase's eyes widen. "But I don't blame you for that," she looks up at his hair. "We've all had our bad haircuts. It kind of reminds me of Miley Cyrus in a way."

Chase's eyes darken, but Sloane doesn't think she actually sees it.

"Anyway. I think I've had enough studying for the day." She turns and heads for the stairs. "I'm going to go—"

"What did you say?!" Sloane hears behind her. It's Chase, but way raspier, and angry sounding.

She turns on the step back to him. "Ch_ase_?"

Chase's face softens once Sloane turns and he sees her face. "Spike. And what should I call you, baby?"

Sloane looks at him b9682c4e51c68914b01594cf2e785c26/tumblr_inline_ . He's pushing his chest out and has his hands in fists. She walks back down the two steps and bit closer to him.

"You're even prettier up close,"Chase—Spike—says in that same raspy voice.

"So, what? This is like, your alter ego or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe. But maybe I can shut you up," Spike grabs her waist and pulls her right against him. For the first time in a while, Sloane isn't minding being touched. She pulls away regardless.

"No, no, I get it. I said I didn't like you and your geekiness, so now you're pretending to be some cocky 'Spike' character."

Spike raises his palms and shakes his head.

"You can't just start talking all raspy and confident then expect me to like you as more than a friend."

Spike continues to act totally oblivious, "Will you just get over here with your pretty lips before I make you?"

Leo then walks downstairs and looks carefully at the two. "What's going on?" He comes the rest of the way down and looks closely at Chase. "Spike?"

"That's my name."

Leo flips his head to Sloane. "What did you do?"

"Whoa, slow up. I don't know what's going on either."

"Something must have triggered Chase's Commando App."

"Commando App?"

"Yeah. Chase turns all," Leo waves his hands in Chase's direction, "like that. We call him Spike."

"_Why_?"

"Because he's a little man full of rage and uncontrollable anger!" Leo comes to this realization and steps back from Spike and closer to Sloane.

"Doesn't look like it," Sloane says. She walks around Leo and stands next to Spike. He immediately puts his arm around her. Sloane makes a weird face, but doesn't move away.

"Maybe Bree _was_ right," Leo says. As if on cue, Bree walks in.

"Right about what?" She then sees Spike and Sloane. "Yeah, I was right! Wait. Spike?"

Spike nods. Bree could tell it was Spike just by looking at him, because of that hardened facial expression that never leaves his face as Spike.

"Wait again. Why isn't he ripping apart the couch cushions and punching holes in the wall?" She says to Leo.

"I think it's because he_ likes_ Sloane," he says.

"Why would that do anything?" Sloane says.

"Well Chase turns into Spike when he's mad, but he likes you so I guess. . .I don't know," says Bree.

Sloane was about to walk closer to Bree, but Spike's grip around her shoulder tightened tremendously. "Ow," she looks up at him, and their faces are so close. Sloane doesn't like it at all.

"You're standing with me," he says.

"This was kind of fun at first but when is he going to switch back?" Sloane looks at Leo and Bree.

"You can't really say for sure. Just when the anger wears off."

Spike's grip on Sloane hadn't loosened, but it does just now. He lets go of Sloane confused, and takes a step back.

"Commando App disengaged?" He says. "What happened?" He looks at Sloane, "Oh. Yeah."

"Oh, yeah, what?" Leo says.

"Nothing," Sloane says calmly.

Chase shakes his head, "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing destructive, actually," Leo says.

"What?"

"All thanks to Sloane, here. So, I guess the secret's out."

"Oh please, I guessed it yesterday," Bree says.

"Guessed what?" Chase asks.

"You're madly in love with Sloane," Leo says casually.

"No, I'm not!"

"Really because you didn't break anything and wouldn't let her leave your side. And that's just what happened once I came in. And what happened before that, Sloane?"

"You called me baby, babe, and said I was pretty. Oh, and you also implied you could shut me up by kissing me."

"Oh!" Bree says with a huge smile on her face and claps her hands once.

"Sorry, Sloane. Really," he says.

"Oh, no need to apologize," Sloane says like she enjoyed the whole thing.

"Oh again!" Bree says and claps once more.

Sloane gets serious, "I'm the one who should apologize to you. So sorry. The whole thing is my fault anyway. I was really mean."

"It's okay," Chase says, although the things she said still offend him and will probably haunt his thoughts for a while.

It seems like the moment for a hug, and Sloane kind of wants to hug him. She takes him by the shoulders and pulls him in for one, and Chase doesn't hesitate for long.

"Oh!" Bree says and before she can clap, Leo says, "If you clap one more time, I'll clap your head against the wall." Bree puts her hands down to her sides.

Adam comes in from the elevator right when the hug is over, "Hey, guys, want to go to froyo-a-go-go? They got 5 new yogurt flavors."

"Yeah, let's go," Leo says, and they head outside together to one of Davenport's cars.

"I'll drive," Adam says as he hops in the front seat.

Chase, Sloane, and Leo end up in the backseat. Chase can't stop thinking about Sloane. Sloane can't stop thinking about Spike.


	4. Chapter 4

The school week went by extremely slow for Sloane. It was jam packed between schoolwork and studying with Chase. Sloane could hardly take it. At school, she had had only one test so far, which Chase helped her ace. She was almost considering Trent a friend at this point as well, but she had yet to tell any Davenports about him. Sloane was, however, warming up quite nicely to the Davenport family in just a week. Bree especially. Or was _Bree_ warming up to _Sloane_?

It's finally Friday after the long week, and Sloane is relieved. Luckily, it's just about 8th period study hall. Sloane is only in it every other day. Bree is in the study hall with her, and some boy named Owen sits across the room. Bree told Sloane about him the first time she was there. Owen and her were dating for only a month when Owen was caught cheating on her by Chase. Owen was walking around with a black eye for a week after that. This was only two weeks ago, and Bree still isn't over it. "I just can't believe it. I never took him as the cheating type," Bree had told her.

Without going in, Sloane discreetly peeks her head in the cafeteria study hall. "Bree," she yell-whispers. Their regular table is right near the doors. Bree doesn't hear her. Sloane tries again. Nothing. She moves across the almost empty hallway and into the girls' bathroom. No one is inside but her. She shapeshifts into Perry. When Sloane sees herself in the mirror, she almost shivers. She leaves the bathroom and enters the cafeteria.

"Bree Davenport." She goes up to her.

Bree puts an obviously fake smile on her face, "Principle Perry. Can I help you?"

"Come with me," Sloane says, "And bring your stuff."

"Why?" Bree questions.

"You don't get to ask questions, neon jeans." Bree glances down at the bright green jeans she was wearing. She borrowed them from Sloane. In fact, she borrowed the jeans and top from Sloane. The shirt was a longer crop tank top with a single white lightning bolt in the middle.

Bree makes a face at her, gathers her stuff and stands up. She follows Sloane out of the room. The hallway is completely empty by now. Sloane shapeshifts back to herself.

"Sloane! I had no idea it was you. Nice touch with the name calling," Bree points her finger at Sloane.

Sloane smiles, "I know."

A small smirk forms on Bree's face. "Are we skipping class?!" She whispers excitedly.

"I'd hardly call _that_ a class, but yeah," Sloane says. "Want to speed us out of here?"

"Where are we going to go?" Bree had never skipped any class before.

"I thought we could hang out the mall or something. I can't stay here for one more minute."

"Long week?"

"Is that even a question?"

Bree laughs.

"Here," Sloane held her hand out to Bree, "Give me your backpack and I'll stash them in the lost and found. Bree slowly took her bag off her shoulder, handing it to Sloane. "You super speed back in there, and mark our names present on the attendan—" And Bree had already done the deed and came back. "Okay."

"Just give me those," Bree says taking the backpacks. She takes care of those in no time.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Sloane says when Bree returns.

"Hop on," Bree says and Sloane gets on her back. "Hold tight," she says before running off.

When they arrive at the Mission Creek Mall and Bree suddenly stops, Sloane comes close to falling on the concrete parking lot.

"Whoa," Sloane says and gets off Bree. "That was. . . kind of awesome," Sloane smiles.

"So are we going to do this or what?!" Bree's ecstatic.

"You haven't done this before, have you?"

"No way," she says.

"Oh, come on," Sloane grabs her arm and pulls her into the mall.

"Where are they? I don't get it." Leo says to Chase and Adam.

"I thought you had 8th period with her," Chase says.

"Only on A days."

"It's almost three. Let's just leave and walk home without them," Adam says annoyed.

"Hold on. I'll use my GPS signal to find where Bree is." Chase says and puts a finger to his temple. His left eye turns a bright blue. After a few seconds, Chase says, "Are you kidding me? They're at the mall." He looks at Leo than to Adam.

"What are you talking about," Sloane says from right behind them, "We're right here."

They turn to find Sloane and Bree right behind them, backpacks on their shoulders.

"Nice try," Chase says, "But I caught you two just before you left the mall with the GPS signal. Bree, you obviously just super sped you two back here."

Bree crosses her arms over her chest, "So. Are you going to tattle-tail this time? Or keep your mouth shut?"

"Why should I keep my mouth shut, Bree? Sloane's only been going to school for a week now and you're already messing that up?"

Bree doesn't say anything.

"It was. . .my idea to skip." Sloane says.

"Obviously," says Leo, "You couldn't see that coming?" He says to Chase.

"Sloane, why would you—"

"Because we wanted to?" Sloane says. "Lighten up, Chase. It's not a huge deal. We weren't even caught until now."

"Maybe not," Chase says, "But how are you going to explain your _hair_ to Davenport?" He looks from Sloane to Bree, then back to Sloane. They each got a streak of their hair dyed. Sloane got orange, Bree got pink, both on the left sides of their faces.

"Do you like it?" Bree says, running her fingers through it.

"Yes!" Adam says, "Why didn't you guys invite me? I've been wanting to get some green!"

"Oh and check this out," Bree pulls her hair back, still on the left side, to reveal a cartilage piercing. "We got matching piercings. Show em' Sloane."

Sloane pulls her hair back as well, and there it is. They each had a black jewel stud pierced into their ears.

"I can't believe you two," Chase says. "I'm not even going to have to tell on you with this one."

"Why do you care?" Bree says as they start walking. "You're just mad Sloane likes me more than you."

"Whoa let's _not_ go there," Sloane says.

Chase, who is walking alongside Leo and Adam and in front of Bree and Sloane, turns his head for a moment, "So there is a _there_?"

"No." Sloane answers. Hesitantly, she says "I like everyone equally." This isn't entirely true, but _whatever _she thinks.

Bree shoots her an annoyed look. Sloane puts her finger to her lips so Bree can silently know that yes, Sloane does in fact, favorite Bree. How could she not? Bree obviously looks up to Sloane, and she can tell.

The rest of the walk home is silent, and Bree braces herself as they walk in the door, not knowing how she's going to explain their hair. She plans on keeping the new piercing a secret. How hard could it be to hide? When they get into the house, no one is around at first. Since Tasha heard them come home, she came downstairs. Almost no time was wasted. She noticed Sloane and Bree's hair right away.

"What did you two do to you hair?" She asks as she walks over to them, sitting on the couch.

"Um. . .home and careers!" Bree panics.

Sloane shoots her a look right away.

"Why did you dye your hair in home and careers?"

"We're doing uh…we're doing a unit on it," Sloane tries.

"Why would you do—"

"The career part," Bree inputs, "Today was hairdressers. I did Sloane's, and she did mine."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. John even cut a piece of Caitlin's hair off secretly and everything. Mrs. Parker sent him to the office."

"Oh, poor Caitlin. Her hair is so long," she began walking away, giving Sloane and Bree some relief.

"She totally bought it," Bree whispers to Sloane once Tasha is out of hearing distance.

"I know," Sloane says.

"Let's go down to the lab," Bree says.

"What about Davenport?"

"I don't know if he'll fall for that like Tasha did."

"Only one way to find out," Sloane stands. They go down to the lab to find Davenport _and_ Chase.

Chase notices them as soon as they walk in, "Hello girls," he smiles, excited to witness them get busted and grounded.

"Why is your hair dyed?" Davenport looks up from the random piece of techno junk sitting on the counter in front of them. Him and Chase have protective glasses on and Davenport has an unrecognizable tool in his right hand.

Bree looks at Sloane before answering, "In home and careers, we're discussing different career options, and each day is dedicated to a different job right now." She tells the lie much smoother than before. Chase crosses his arms over his chest and gives her a look. "Today was hairdressing. I dyed Sloane's and Sloane dyed mine." Bree acts extrememly mellow about it.

"Sloane. Is this true?" Davenport looks at her.

"Yeah, Sloane. Is it true?" Chase repeats.

Lying comes easy for Sloane. She's been doing it her whole life. Hiding her bionic secret, lying to her foster parents, and lying to random strangers. Lying is easier. One day her name could be Alexis, the next Jamie. Sloane was anyone she wanted to be on the streets. She could almost escape from who she really was. With lying, her true emotions could be safely bottled up inside. This is different. Davenport is bringing Sloane into his home, providing for her, feeding her. She's been here a week. How can she lie to him?

"Yeah, of course," Sloane says so naturally and relaxed, even Chase almost believed her. Even with all the reasons why Sloane shouldn't lie to Davenport, she still did, and didn't feel one ping of guilt. Lying is nothing to her.

"Okay, then," Davenport goes back to his soon to be invention. Sloane slowly meets Chase's eyes. He shakes his head at her as if he's disappointed. Sloane just looks at him and blinks with no emotion. Davenport sets the tool down and changes his mind. "Chase, let's take a break, I've been working on this for hours."

"I just got home," Chase pushes as Davenport starts walking away.

"Just fifteen minutes," Davenport keeps walking.

Chase pulls off his safety glasses. Once Davenport is gone, he says, "I can't believe you two lied to him. Especially you, Sloane."

"Why is it so unbelievable?" Bree says. "I don't want to be grounded when what we did was harmless. It was _just_ study hall."

"Whatever," Chase says and looks at Sloane disappointed again.

"Don't look so disappointed, Chase." His facial expression doesn't change.

"Ignore him," Bree says. "I think we should go hang out in your room instead," she starts walking towards the elevator again.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

Bree turns halfway and looks from Chase to Sloane, "Are you kidding me?" After no response, Bree just goes ahead anyway.

"What?" Chase says after Bree leaves.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? What's bothering you so much that I skipped study hall? It's really none of your business."

Chase doesn't say anything as he leans over the counter.

"Well?"

"Maybe I want it to be my business," Chase shoots out. "Maybe I'm. . .jealous."

"Jealous? That me and Bree dyed our hair and got matching piercings?"

"Not that," Chase says, "Jealous you skipped class and had fun with her."

"Please," Sloane says, ready to walk away from him already. She turns to leave.

"What, Sloane?"

She turns back to him, annoyed, "What do you mean, Chase?"

"What's _please_? Give me something."

"Did I not give you enough on Monday?" she snaps. "I'm not interested in you. Stop."

Chase lets her walk away, hurt. After all the time they spent together this week, Sloane stills feels the same about him as she did before. Chase sure doesn't feel the same. He likes her even more.

Sloane catches up to Bree in her room finally.

"What's going on between you two?" Bree says.

"Absolutely nothing."

"You've been spending so much time with him this week."

"Just because I have to study," Sloane sits next to Bree on the sofa.

"Well what was that, whatever just happened?"

Sloane pulls at a small thread poking out on the hem of her ripped black skinny jeans. "I think he likes me."

"Do you like him?" Bree asks.

"No," Sloane looks up at Bree.

"Good. Because I still want to be the favorite," she smiles and scoots closer to Sloane. Sloane doesn't pull back like she would've a week ago.

"No worries," Sloane says reassuringly and smiles back.

"If it wasn't obvious," Bree says, "I have a huge girl crush on you. And I wouldn't normally say something like that."

Sloane smiles and tilts her head tumblr_ , "It was."

Bree laughs. Her phone rings on the little stand next to the sofa behind Sloane's head.

"Ooh, who is it?" Sloane grabs Bree's phone. Bree tries to grab it away from Sloane.

"Give it to me," Bree laughs. Sloane gets on her knees so Bree can't reach the phone.

Sloane picks up, "Hello?" she says cheerfully.

"Sloane!" Bree says with her body pressed against Sloane and reaching for her phone. Sloane's leaning as far as she can over the arm of the sofa. They're both laughing.

"Sloane?" A voice says on the phone, "I should've guessed. I need to talk to Bree."

Sloane slides out of Bree's grasp and says, "Who is this?"

"Sloaney, give it, please," Bree says, her laughs calming.

"Caitlin, now let me talk to her."

Sloane takes the phone off the side her face, "Sloaney?"

Bree grabs it out of her hand and Sloane falls back intentionally onto the ottoman.

"Caitlin?" Bree says.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even remember my name."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been hanging out with Sloane all week."

"How does she even know who I am?" Sloane says loud enough for Caitlin to hear.

"Tell _Sloaney_ it's because you haven't stopped talking about her since Tuesday," Caitlin says nastily. Bree obviously doesn't repeat it to Sloane.

"Caitlin, if you called to be rude to me, I'm gonna hang up."

"I called to see if you wanted to hang out, but you're obviously too busy."

"_Bye_, Caitlin," Bree says while smiling at Sloane and hangs up. She feels guilty right away. That was pretty mean. Caitlin just missed her, that's why she got rude. Before Bree can really think it through, Sloane starts laughing.

"That's was great," she says and takes ahold of Bree's forearm, pulling her onto the ottoman too.

Bree laughs along with her. _Whatever_, Bree tries to think to herself, but that just wasn't like her. _Is that such a bad thing, though?_ Bree can't help but wonder.

"I realized who that was. Isn't she the one that plays solitaire with actual cards in our study hall?" Sloane says, still with a smile on her face. Bree remembers just then that she _is_ in their study hall. They usually sat together, in fact. That is, until Sloane entered the picture. Caitlin's game wasn't usually solitaire. Bree and her would play spit if they finished their homework. Sloane can't believe it didn't even cross her mind. She was having so much fun with Sloane, she didn't even care about anyone else in that room—not even Owen.

"Yeah, that's her," Bree plays along, but her smile is fading. She doesn't tell her about spit or how they used to sit together just a week ago in that same study hall.

"What's wrong, Breebie?" Sloane stops smiling too.

"Breebie?"

"Hey, if you get to call me Sloaney, I get to call you Breebie."

Bree laughs a little, "Deal."

"And come on, Breebie is way better than Sloaney."

"How so?" Bree questions.

"Because it's cute," Sloane carefully takes a strand of Bree's hair and twirls it around her finger. "Just like you."

Bree can't say anything. She just smiles, happy someone as cool as Sloane has a cute nickname for her, let alone called Bree herself cute.

"Little Breebie," Sloane says and lets go of Bree's hair.

"I'm older than you."

"I said little. _Not_ young."


	5. Chapter 5

In the lab on Saturday morning when Adam, Bree, and Chase wake up, Chase decides to rat out Bree and Sloane. He's upset that Sloane doesn't like him back, and how she's mean about it. _Was I really that persistent?_ Chase couldn't stop wondering after Sloane told him to stop. It was only the second time he brought it up. And plus, he thought her feelings might have changed after the whole past week they spent together. Apparently not.

On Monday, Sloane had made him so mad that he turned into _Spike_ , which wasn't entirely easy to accomplish, and she hadn't even been trying. A day hasn't passed that Chase hasn't thought about what she said to him. _You're like, a total geek_. Chase loved being smart, but Sloane made it seem like a bad thing. It was time to get her back for being so mean to him.

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase is the first out of his capsule. "I need to tell you something." Adam and Bree walk out of their capsules with groggy looks on their faces. "It's just eating away at me," Chase looks at Bree.

"_What's _ eating away at you?" Bree says seriously.

Chase looks back to Davenport, "Bree and Sloane didn't dye their hair during home and careers. They skipped school and went to the mall."

"Chase!" Bree says.

"Bree, why would you skip school?" Davenport says sternly. "And take Sloane with you? I'm very surprised at you."

"We didn't skip school; we skipped eighth period. It was just study hall."

"Your punishment would've been lighter if you hadn't lied to me in the first place."

"I'm getting punished? What we did was harmless!"

"I wouldn't call putting a needle through your cartilage harmless," Chase says

"Why are you doing this?!" Bree shoots at Chase. He doesn't say anything.

"You got your cartilage pierced?!" Davenport says.

"It's _my_ ear!"

Davenport shakes his head, "Go get Sloane and we'll meet in the living room. I can't take care of this without her."

Bree super speeds up to Sloane's room and wakes her up. "Is it time for breakfast?" Sloane smiles and stretches her arms.

"No. Chase told Mr. Davenport we went to the mall. And about our piercings. Well he knows about mine."

"Why would he tell?!" Sloane says, just as angry as Bree now.

"He always spills. But this time he probably did it because he's mad you don't like him back."

"Oh my gosh! You really think he would because of that?"

"I have no idea! Chase has never really liked a girl before. Never mind why he did it, we're gonna be in a load of trouble."

"I''ve barely been here a week."

"I know. I want you to let me take the blame."

"Bree—"

"Sloane. I'm his kid, he'll give me some leverage, especially since I've never done anything like this before. If you say it was your fault he'll never trust you again."

"I don't feel right letting you take the fall."

"And you're a good person for feeling that way. But really, it's fine."

"Okay," Sloane breathes out.

"Let's go. The judge awaits." Bree says leading the way.

When Bree and Sloane reach the living room, Davenport is already waiting for them. They each take a seat on the couch.

"First of all, I'm going to say I'm very disappointed in you both. Bree's lied to me before, but Sloane I trusted you to tell me the truth and now you've already lied to me after being here for such a short time."

"I know. I'm sorry," Sloane says genuinely.

"Yeah, well you're both grounded two weeks. No leaving the house unless it's for school."

"_Two_ weeks?" Bree says.

"One for skipping and one for lying to me about it. It would've been three if the class you skipped wasn't study hall, so be grateful." He looks at Bree, "And no phone for you."

"Mr. Davenport, I'm sorry," Bree starts.

"Now," he holds his hand out. Bree gives up and hands over her phone. "Thank you," he says and walks back down to the lab.

"I can't believe this. What about Jenna's party tonight?"

"Who's Jenna?"

"I didn't tell you? She's a girl from Deerfield High. She has an annual party every year and only some people from Mission Creek get invited. This year I did," She sings the last part. "She said I could bring a couple of people."

Tasha walks over to them from the kitchen, "I'm sorry girls but you shouldn't have lied."

"I know, Tasha."

"We just wanted to have some fun," Sloane says.

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice about what's wrong and what's right," she goes back to making breakfast.

Bree leans back on the couch and crosses her arms over her chest, "I was going to ask Owen if he wanted to come with me. . ." She says quietly so Tasha can't hear.

"Bree, no. He cheated on you."

"Maybe he's changed."

"Once a cheater, always a cheater. He doesn't deserve to have you back."

"I just miss him. A lot."

"Well at the party you can find a new boy," Sloane says after making absolute certainty Tasha's not listening.

"What are you talking about? We can't go."

"We'll sneak out after dinner."

"Are you sure about this?"

Sloane stands and pulls Bree into the other room. "Breebie, they'll never even know we left."

"What about my GPS signal? I don't want to take the chance of Chase checking it."

"Do you know how to disable it?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"_Bree_, you said yourself only select people from Mission Creek get invited, including you this time."

"You're right. We can't miss it, can we?"

Sloane shakes her head. "Let's meet in my room after dinner."

Chase is going up to Sloane's room to study with her. He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" She says.

"Chase."

"Don't come in, jerk."

Chase enters the room anyway. "Don't you want to study?"

"No, and epecially not with you. I'll study by myself."

"Why?"

"Because you told on me and Bree like a little kid."

"Yeah, and you know why I did it?"

Sloane raises her eyebrows, waiting for him to tell her why.

"Because you're a brat."

Sloane laughs, "Excuse me?!" _You're a brat. _It sounded so ridiculous and immature of him to say to her. _Brat_.

"You turned me into Spike! And that's not easy to do. I wanted to get you back."

"For a genius, you sure act a like a child. That's so immature."

"Whatever, study by yourself," he turns to leave.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

Sloane's tone changes, "Brave." She hesitates, "And daring."

"You think I was being brave?"

"Isn't that what you were trying to be?"

"Yeah. Yeah, right. Of course."

Sloane stands up from her desk chair, and walks closer to Chase. "I like it, Chase Davenport."

Chase stiffens a little, "You..do?"

Sloane's eyes trail from his eyes down his arm, with a small smile on her face, "Yeah."

"You're weird, Sloane," Chase tries to laugh.

"I know," she looks him in the eyes. "But so are you," she has a smile on her face. Chase can't help but smile back at her. _She's so cute_, he thinks. Her smile turns in a tight glare, "It's one of the reasons I _don't_ like you."

Chase's smile fades instantly as he takes a quick step away from her. "Wha—"

Sloane laughs and steps closer to Chase, "You're _such_ a freak," she says in a serious way—not jokingly. "With your stupid little nerd outfits and spiky hair." She laughs again, "And you always tie your laces over the flap when you're wearing high tops. It looks ridiculous."

Sloane sees Chase's eyes darken; she's sure of it this time. She nods her head to herself as she witnesses him turn into Spike. Again, his fists clench and his chest sticks out.

"Did you miss me?" He says with the raspy voice that Sloane loved.

"Of course I did. You're so much better than Chase," Sloane says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Spike grabs her by the shoulders firmly, and pushes her against the wall. It startles Sloane at first, thinking this isn't the same Spike as before. The one Bree and Leo had talked about—violent, rude, and just plain mean. But he puts one arm around her waist and roughly takes her face in his hand. He rubs his thumb on her cheek. Just as he's about to kiss her, Bree barges in.

"Sloane, I disabled my—"

Spike pulls his face away from Sloane's, but doesn't let go of her.

"What is going on in here?!" She shrieks.

Sloane pulls away completely from Spike's grip and rushes to Bree, "Bree, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you were just about to make out with," she points at him and realizes it's not exactly Chase, "_Spike_. Seriously, what's going on?!"

"Chase turned into Spike," Sloane says carefully.

"Why were you two about to kiss?" Bree closes her eyes for a moment, "You said you didn't like him."

"I don't."

Bree's looking at Spike. His stance changes and there's a confused look in his eyes. Chase is back.

"Chase, are you okay?" Bree walks around Sloane.

After catching up with himself, he looks at Sloane with an upset face. Sloane looks away. tumblr_ Chase leaves the room without saying anything.

"Sloane. I hate to ask, but did you do something?" Bree asks disappointed. "And I still don't get why you were about to kiss him if you don't like him."

"He was about to kiss _me_," Sloane says. She doesn't make eye contact with Bree. "He turned into Spike because I told him to go away. I didn't want to study with him in case he brought up him liking me again."

"That doesn't make any sense. He usually turns into Spike when he gets humiliated or made fun of."

Sloane looks at Bree and shrugs her shoulders, "Apparently not just that," she says annoyed.

Bree exhales and leaves the room, almost slamming Sloane's door. "Chase," she calls as she heads downstairs. She catches up with him easily in one of their lounge rooms.

He's sitting on the small couch with his head in his hands. "Chase?" Bree says quietly. Chase doesn't respond. She shuts the door before sitting down next to him. "What happened in there?"

"What did she tell you?" Chase says without looking up at her.

"She said she told you to leave you alone, and you got mad."

Chase exhales through his nose and shakes his head.

"Is that not what happened?"

Chase doesn't say anything again.

"Chase? Is that what happened?"

"Yeah," he finally looks at her, "She told you the truth. That's it."

"Then why are you_ so _upset? It's not that big of a deal? There must be more."

"There isn't. I just wish I didn't like her," Chase says. There's no way he's going to tell Bree what Sloane called him. It was embarrassing enough.

"Why?"

"She doesn't like me." _And she's a total brat half of the time_. _How can I like her?_

"Maybe she's just shy about it."

"Why, did she say something to you about me? Because she's made it pretty clear that she doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

Chase thinks before telling Bree the actual truth. Or at least part of it. "She said I wasn't her type. That I was a. . .total geek."

"She said that?"

"Yes," Chase mumbles.

"I'm sorry Chase. Sloane's just. . .a little troubled, I guess. She's not used to worrying about other people's feelings. But you _aren't_ really her type."

Chase glares at her.

"I'm sorry," she lays her head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to say something?"

"No. I'm just going to separate myself from her for a while."

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

"While I was Spike? Not really."

"Chase, I think you should know.

Chase looks down at her head. "What?"

"You. . .well Spike. . .was about to kiss Sloane."

"What?"

Bree lifts her head and looks at him straight on.

"This is crazy," he stands. "What happened before that?"

"I don't know," Bree stands up too.

"_I do!_" Eddie appears on the small screen on the wall.

"Eddie! Do you have it on video?" Chase asks eagerly, but not excitedly.

"Of course I do. _Hello,_ home security system," Eddie flashes off the screen as a video of what happened pops up.

After the video relays exactly what happened, starting from Chase turning into Spike, they're both shocked. Chase sits down again, "I don't get it."

Bree sits next to him.

"I need to go talk to her." He stands, heading straight for the door.

"Is that such a good idea?!" Bree stops him.

"Why not?"

"Look what happened that last time you two were alone."

"Bree, just let me do this. Stay here."

Chase leaves to go to Sloane's room, but before reaching it, he finds her, Leo, and Davenport in the living room. They're making Sloane watch the Pig Zombies movie. Chase wanted to rip her off the couch and pull her into another room. He wanted to demand a rational explanation from her. But he just couldn't.

"Oh, hey, Chase," Davenport says, "Want to watch Pig Zombies with us? We just started it," he puts popcorn in his mouth.

"I'll pass," Chase answers, almost disgusted. Instead of going back to the other room to Bree, he went down to the lab, where he could be alone for at least a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Around eight o'clock, Bree finally goes into Sloane's room discreetly, although she's a bit upset with her.

Bree closes the door behind herself, "Are we still doing this?" She asks, not at all excited.

"Yeah, you still want to, don't you?" Sloane says as she turns in her desk chair.

"Yeah, I just. . ." Bree sits down on the sofa.

"What?"

"Have you talked to Chase?"

"No. . ."

"Well maybe you should. He knows what happened, and so do I."

"What do you mean?"

"Eddie had it on video."

"Eddie?"

"Our creepy, annoying home security system."

"How much did you see?"

"When Chase turned into Spike."

Sloane feels relieved inside, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you. . .to say sorry to Chase."

"Why?"

"You called him a total geek. He told me. Chase is already pretty insecure about himself."

"I already apologized to him for that Bree," Sloane says.

"Well apologize again. I don't want to be mad at you Sloane, but he's my brother. And he really likes you."

"I will, for you."

"Thanks."

"Can I do it after the party?"

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" Bree says.

"I was thinking I could shapeshift into someone, then sneak you out."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Someone smart, that could be tutoring you or something. It has to be school related."

"How about Chase?"

"Why would we have to leave the house? And what if Chase runs into Davenport after we leave?"

"I don't know who else. Don't you have to like, know who the person actually is to shapeshift into them?"

"Yes." Sloane sits down next to Bree. "I guess it will have to be Chase then. But what if?"

"I know. Wait a minute. I think Chase is going to that," Bree snaps her fingers trying to remember, "What is it? Runescape Convention!"

Sloane laughs, "Are you sure?"

"I'll go ask him," Bree says before she instantly super speeds to find Chase in the same lounge room as before. He was just shutting off the TV and standing up, "Chase." She grabs him by the shoulders, "Are you still going to that Runescape Convention?"

"Yeah, right now. Why, do you want to come?" Chase asks, but before he finished Bree already ran away. "Or not."

"He's going. Right now," Bree tells Sloane.

"Perfect," Sloane says and stands. Bree waits for her to turn to Chase. "A little privacy?"

Bree smiles and turns her back to Sloane.

"Alright," Bree turns as she hears _Chase's_ voice behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm never gonna get over this," Bree says with a smile across her face. "Let's get out of here." She grabs Sloane by the arm and drags her along as Bree super speeds downstairs into the living room. Davenport is on the couch watching TV with Tasha and Chase is just leaving out the door. He turns when he feels the breeze. Chase looks at Bree and the other Chase frantically with wide eyes. He quickly catches on. "What are you doing?!" He says. Bree panics and speeds them out of the living room and into the lounge room. Chase goes after them.

By the time he gets in, Sloane is back to her normal self. Chase looks from Bree to Sloane. "What the heck?"

"We're just fooling around," Bree says.

"Right. Now tell me the truth."

"No, tattle tail."

"You were going to use _me_ to sneak you out weren't you?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Chase, just let us. It's your fault we're grounded. And this is _Jenna's_ party. From Deerfield."

"You got invited?! And why should I?"

Bree looks at Sloane then back to Chase, "If you sneak us out of here, you can come."

"Really?" Chase gets a smile on his face.

Bree nods her head.

"What do I say to get you guys out of here?"

"Make something up," Bree says as Sloane just stands slightly behind her, like she has been the whole time.

"Come on," Chase leads the way back into the living room. "Mr. Davenport?"

"Chase, aren't you going to be late for the convention?" Tasha asks.

"Well I was thinking, and since I don't have anyone to really go with me, I was wondering if Sloane and Bree could come."

"They're grounded," Davenport says, "Since when do they like Runescape, anyway?"

"Exactly. They don't. This could just add to the punishment," Chase smiles at him.

"Don't listen to him, Mr. Davenport," Bree convinces, "We don't want to go to that lame convention, even if it means getting out of the house."

"No, I think you two should go," says Davenport, "But no having fun."

Sloane and Bree both fake disappointed faces. "Thanks a lot, Big D," Bree says sarcastically. They leave out the door.

"YES! Let's go to the party!" Chase says excitedly.

"_Chase_, shut up. What if he hears you? And don't act like that when we get there, or I'll never be invited again."

Chase nods his head once.

"Guys. How are we getting there, exactly?" Sloane says.

"Should I super speed us?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Chase says and is about to hop on her back.

"No way, big boy," Bree stops him and takes his arm then Sloane's in her other hand. She runs them to the party.

When they arrive to Jenna's house, it's just slightly smaller than their own. They peek over the lawn bushes to make sure the coast is clear. People can't catch Bree using her bionics, obviously.

Bree looks to Sloane then Chase with a smile, "Ready?"

"Yes. Come on guys, what are we waiting for?" Sloane walks out from behind the bush and heads to the front door. People are already walking in and out of the house, so they just go in.

The first look inside is crazy but satisfying to the three of them. The house looks like it had been decorated before the party began, but streamers are now half ripped off the door ways and hanging lopsided on the stairs that descend directly in the middle of the room. The walls are white and the floor is marble. Although the house is nearly the same size as the Davenports', it was completely different on the inside and out. It's more like a place where old women would hold a tea party. Not modern looking like theirs—elegant. Framed pictures of Jenna's family stood on the key table next to the front door.

Teenagers are running and dancing around the house and having fun. Most of them are holding red plastic cups as they run through the different rooms, probably filled with beer. Half of the boys are shirtless with swimming trunks on, and girls with bikinis.

"She didn't tell me there was a pool," Bree says as Jenna herself is walking down the stairs towards them. She's wearing a white romper and you can see the top of her purple string bikini tied around her neck.

"Bree!"Jenna gives her a hug. Jenna is known to be the most popular girl at Deerfield, and barely even knows Bree. "I'm so glad you brought Sloane!" Jenna forces herself on Sloane with a hug. Sloane grimaces and doesn't hug her back. Chase gets completely ignored. "I'm Jenna," she says over-enthusiastically.

Sloane gives a tight smile, "I know."

"Come on, I'll get you a drink," Jenna grabs Sloane's wrist and guides her away. Bree's first instinct was to follow but then realized exactly what was going on.

"I can't believe this," Bree says over the music to Chase, "she invited me because she knew I'd bring Sloane." She turns to look at Chase, who is apparently not standing there anymore. Bree sighs and tries to follow the path that Sloane and Jenna headed in.

Meanwhile, Jenna is yapping to Sloane nonstop, "I've heard so much about you from Stephanie."

Sloane racks her brain for someone named Stephanie—oh right! The snobby cheer squad captain at Mission Creek, who is somehow popular. Sloane doesn't care if she is the most popular girl in school, Sloane is _not _planning on being her friend. She's a brat.

"Good things, I hope," Sloane said.

"Of course. I'm sure there's not one thing bad about _you_." Jenna gets a beer for Sloane then herself from the keg. She hands the cup to Sloane, who just looks at it and swirls the liquid around inside. Jenna takes a big gulp of it. The last and only time Sloane has had beer or any alcohol was about five months ago, and she isn't ready to touch it again.

Bree finally finds them and doesn't say anything.

"There you are," Sloane says as if _Bree_ was the one who ditched _her_.

"Here I am," Bree forces a smile at her.

"Oh," Jenna says with a weird expression, "You two have fun." She walks crosses her arms over her chest and gets a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sloane asks.

Bree unfolds her arms, "Nothing," she looks down at the beer in Sloane's hand then back to Sloane. "This is not the type of party I thought it was going to be."

"Good or bad thing?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I should have known there was going to be alcohol here."

"It _is_ a crazy high school party," Sloane says and hands Bree her beer. Bree takes it slowly. "Go on."

Bree takes a sip and makes a weird face. Sloane giggles and guides the cup back to Bree's mouth. She takes a full gulp this time.

"I guess it's not so bad."

"I dare you to chug it," Sloane widens her eyes and barely smiles.

Bree smiles and tilts her head up, letting the cold beer run down her throat.

"_Wooooo!_" Bree hears some guys yell, and she realizes she's being watched. No quitting now. She finishes and lowers the cup, laughing with the people that have accumulated around her. There's mostly guys surrounding her, and she recognizes none of them. One of the shirtless ones standing next her puts his arm over her shoulders. He's tall, blond, and brown eyed. He starts dancing with her, and Bree goes along with it. The nameless boy guides her over to where more people are dancing, and Bree smiles at Sloane happily before going. Sloane smiles back.

"Sloane!" a voice Sloane recognizes as Trent's calls behind her. She turns to find him and just two of his normal five football players that follow him around.

Sloane smiles, "Hey, Trent! No offense, but. . .you were invited to this party?"

"I'm invited to any party I want to go to," Trent says defending himself. He had had a 'talk' with Jenna's sixteen year old brother, KC.

"Mm, I should've guessed."

"Do you want to. . .dance or something?"

"Why not," Sloane shrugs her shoulders and takes Trent's hand to bring him to everyone else. She wants to keep an eye on not-totally-sober Bree anyway. Sloane can see her from their spot. The nameless guy is dancing way too close to Bree for Sloane's liking. He was pressed right up against her, and his hands were awful close to reaching her butt.

Trent puts his hands on Sloane's waist respectfully. Sloane responds involuntarily by putting her hands around his neck. She was still keeping her eyes on Bree. Sloane finally thought it would be a good idea to make some eye contact with Trent, but then glances behind him basically right after. She notices Chase coming out of a room laughing and then he happens to make eye contact with Sloane. Sloane can see him look at the back of Trent's head. Chase's laughter immediately stops as he makes eye contact with Sloane again. He looks upset then changes his mind, heading straight back into the room. He'd know Trent anywhere. Chase had his fair share of tormenting from him.

Sloane pulls Trent closer to her, and lies her head on his shoulder with an almost confused look on her face. Sloane actually feels a little _bad_. She doesn't really want to see Chase like that. She pulls away from Trent, "Sorry, I'll be right back," she shouts over the music and walks away from him just like that. She goes after Chase.

Chase is right by the doorway, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Inside the room, there are other boys that dress a bit like Chase, and only a few girls. Chase is watching as a guy and a girl sit on the small fouton playing some video game. Sloane knew from the moment she looked around she had found the nerd hangout at this party. She felt bad for even thinking it just a second afterwards. Chase doesn't notice her standing there.

Sloane grabs Chase's arm. He looks immediately from her hand to her eyes. Sloane's facial expression almost looks pleading. He gets off the wall, ready to follow her anywhere she wants him to. Anywhere.

Sloane pulls him out of the room as she slides her hand down his arm to his hand. She opens the nearest door that looks like a closet to her and opens it. She gets a closet that appeared to be where they kept their board games on the first try. She pulls on the cord hanging from the middle of the ceiling to turn on the dim light. She brings Chase inside and closes the door quietly after letting go of his hand. She turns and looks at Chase, hand still on the doorknob.

Chase waits a moment for Sloane to say something, but awkwardly looks around the closet when she doesn't. Sloane does the same. Chase looks back to her again, "Did you have something—"

"Chase."

He shuts his mouth and looks her in the eye.

"I'm. . .really sorry for what I did earlier." Sloane looks away. "And I don't like Trent," she adds quickly at the end. She looks at him again waiting for his response.

"What was the last part?"

Sloane sighs, "I don't like Trent," she says through her teeth.

"Good. He's a bully," he says, acting like he doesn't like Sloane himself, and it was the best thing for _Sloane_ that she didn't like him.

"Does he bully you?"

"Sometimes. But more Leo than me."

"I'll tell him to stop. . ."

Chase puts his hands back in his pockets. "Sloane, if that's all—"

"Yeah, sorry," she opens the door a little so he can leave. He comes closer to go, but she then slams the door shut. "That's actually not all."

Chase is right next to her now, and doesn't move. He looks down at her. "Well? Can you…get on with it?"

Sloane is surprised he said that at first. It was kind of rude for _him_. "Yeah, it's just…"

"What?" Chase says annoyed.

"The truth is…" Chase lets her finish this time, "I like you too."

Chase's eyes widen immediately in disbelief. Before even getting one butterfly in his stomach, his genius brain knew better. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I know," Sloane says without considering it may be offensive to Chase.

Chase tilts his head at her, "I'm going to ignore that, but I still don't believe you. This isn't funny." Chase tries to get past her.

"Chase, I'm not lying," Sloane slides in front of him, blocking the door completely.

Chase stares at her, trying to figure out if she's full of it or not. Their faces are just inches away from each other. He puts one hand on the wall and one hand on the door behind Sloane, bringing himself even closer. Sloane gives him a small smile, but Chase's facial expression doesn't change. He looks from her eyes to her lips, and can't help himself. He presses his lips against hers and she kisses back. Chase believes her right then, without a doubt in his mind what she said is true.


	7. Chapter 7

Close to an hour later in the living room, Bree is dancing on the coffee table with her forth beer in hand. The next song, "Better With the Lights Off" by New Boyz, came on. "I love this song!" Bree shouts with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. Collin, the nameless guy from before, picks her up off the coffee table and Bree wraps her legs around him with one arm around his neck. She drops the small bit of beer left in her cup on the floor while making the transition from the coffee table to Collin. She laughs, "Oops!" Collin bounces her around to the beat of the song. She continues to laugh and moves her upper body back and forth.

"Bree!" Sloane shouts, but Bree can't hear her from across the room. Chase, who is standing behind her, yells Bree's name again, a lot louder than Sloane could. Bree looks this time but just waves with a big smile on her face and keeps dancing with Collin.

"Stay here," Chase says in Sloane's ear. Sloane nods. He pushes is way through drunk, dancing teenagers to get to Bree. "Put her down, now," Chase shouts at Collin, who is a complete stranger to him.

"Go find your own chick, Bro," Collin says half-drunk and laughing

"She's my sister!"

"Chase, go away," Bree says annoyed.

"Bree, come with me. We're leaving."

"No way. You heard her," Collin says.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving," Bree slurs.

"Bree, you're drunk," Chase says assertively and grabs her this time, trying to make them stop dancing.

"What?" she asks. "I'm drunk. . .?" Bree then twists her body and puts her arms around Chase's neck, to have him pick her up instead of Collin. At that point, Collin just tosses her over, annoyed. He mutters something angrily that Chase can't make out. Although annoyed to be carrying her, Chase again pushes his way through the drunken teenagers with Bree in his arms. He pushes by Sloane without saying anything, and Sloane follows him out of the house.

Once they're in the front yard, Chase says to Sloane, "I can't carry her all the way home, and I think she's asleep."

Sloane moves to stand in front of them and looks at Bree's face. "She's out."

Chase shakes her around, "Wake up."

"Stop, that's not going to do anything. Do you know anyone in this neighborhood?"

Chase starts to shake his head, but stops, "Wait. I'm pretty sure Caitlin lives at the end of this street."

"Well come on then," Sloane says in a hurry as she grabs Chase's arm. She pulls them onto the sidewalk.

When they get to the end of the street, there are no cars in the driveway, but the lights inside are on. Sloane knocks on the door as Chase stands behind her. No one answers.

"Try again. My arms are aching," Chase says to Sloane.

Sloane knocks again, harder this time. In a matter of seconds, Caitlin opens the door in her pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" She asks them.

"We need help," Chase says, lifting Bree a little higher.

"Let me guess. You three came from that party down the street."

"Caitlin, please, I need to put her down."

"Come in," Caitlin says stubbornly, "But I'm only doing this for Bree."

Chase sets her down on Caitlin's couch as Sloane looks around Caitlin's living room. There's a messed up blanket under Bree on the couch and Teen Mom is on the TV. A half empty bowl of popcorn sits on the coffee table. Caitlin must have been sitting around alone watching TV, probably trying to ignore the music coming from the party that you can hear from seven houses down. Caitlin watches Chase with her arms over her chest.

"Where are your parents?" Sloane asks carefully. She doesn't think Caitlin is too fond of her.

"They're out for the night, so you two are lucky," Caitlin answers without looking at Sloane. She probably feels uncomfortable, being in her pajamas and obviously had been spending the night alone.

Chase bends down on the floor near Bree, "Caitlin, can you get a damp wash cloth?"

"Yeah," Caitlin says and leaves the room into the kitchen.

"Has this happened before?" Sloane asks Chase, surprised.

"No way."

"Then how do you know- nevermind. Genius."

"Yup," he answers without looking at her.

"Here you go," Caitlin reenters the room and hands a warm wash cloth to Chase. She also got a glass of water for Bree, and put it on the coffee table.

"Thanks." He begins lightly putting it on Bree's cheek, then the other, followed by her forehead. He repeats it again, and she finally wakes up after the awkward silence.

Bree smiles at Chase after opening her eyes, "Hey, Chase." She looks at Caitlin. "Why are we at Caitlin's house?" She looks back to Chase.

"Because you're wasted," Sloane says from behind Chase.

"Drink this," Chase hands her the glass of water. Bree takes it from him and starts gulping it down. A couple more glasses of water later, Bree has sobered up enough to walk home with them. It's about ten blocks, but there's no way she'll be super speeding them back. She'll most likely bump into something or forget how to get home and get lost.

"Thanks, Caitlin, really," Bree says as they're leaving. "And sorry I was mean earlier," she says, a little afraid of what Sloane will think.

"I forgive you," Caitlin says hesitantly.

"I would invite you over," Bree almost slurs, "But I'm grounded."

Caitlin nods. Chase grabs Bree's arm and puts it over his shoulders to make sure she doesn't fall or anything on the way home. He puts his left arm around her waist. "Thanks again, Caitlin," he says before she closes the door after them.

"That was kind of awkward," Chase says once they're on the sidewalk.

"No kidding," Sloane says. "Not to mention she hates me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think she does too," Bree says.

"She probably thinks I'm a friend stealer."

"Whatever. Who cares?" Bree says half out of it.

"I don't think she _hates _you though," Chase says and looks at Sloane, "How could anyone hate you?"

"Oh, please," Sloane says and looks away. _You_ _should hate me after what I did. Twice._ Sloane thinks to herself but doesn't say anything.

In a spark of bravery, Chase grabs Sloane's hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. Sloane looks at him right away and smiles. Bree doesn't even notice.

When they get home, it seems that everyone is asleep. The only light that appears to be on is the porch light. To make sure, they go in through the back door. Bree isn't quite sober enough to pass through.

"Alright, well, see ya in the morning ," Chase whispers to Sloane, still with Bree's arm around him.

"Do you want help getting her in her capsule?" She whispers back.

"No, I think I've got it," Chase looks in Sloane's eyes in the dim light. He badly wants to give her a quick kiss before the night is over, but totally decides against it with Bree slung over him.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Sloane," Bree lets go of Chase to give Sloane a hug. After Sloane hugs her back, she puts her arm back around Chase's neck.

"Night," Chase nods and heads towards the elevator. Sloane goes up to her room without running into anybody.

Chase pulls Bree along to her capsule and Adam is already fast asleep. Chase gets in his own capsule but can't fall asleep. He's thinking about Sloane, their kiss, and how she keeps acting mean randomly. And lastly, how are they going to tell everyone?

Notes: Hey, it's Leia. I'm glad you guys are liking my fanfic :) I really appreciate the reviews. I'm so sorry it's been a while since I posted, I thought I had added this, but I guess I forgot to actually add it from the doc manager to the story. I'm SO SORRY! But now you have this, and the next chapter at once. I added both, so I hope you enjoy that :) Let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday morning, Chase wakes up to the sound of Bree vomiting. Gross. Bree is sitting on the ground, half out her capsule with the door partway open.

"Bree," Chase shouts and walks out of his capsule.

Bree looks back at him. "Don't yell, my head is pounding," Bree puts her hand on her forehead and rubs.

"You've got to pick that up before Mr. Davenport comes down here," Chase tries not to look at it, "And I'm not doing it for you." Chase covers his nose with his hand to cover the smell.

Bree stands up slowly, using her capsule to lean against. After steadying herself, she super speeds to get the job done with a mop from the closet. She sits back down immediately after finishing and leans her head against the wall of her capsule.

"All that speeding is making me feel kind of. . ." Bree covers her mouth and super speeds her way to the trash can by Leo's desk and pukes again inside of it.

"Bree, I don't think you should speed again. And maybe you should tell Mr. Davenport and Tasha you have the flu or something."

Bree turns to look at him, "_No_," she says sarcastically.

"Come on," Chase holds his hand out, "Let's get you upstairs." He helps her stand up and they walk to the elevator.

When they get upstairs, Sloane is already dressed and helping Tasha make breakfast.

"What time is it?" Chase asks, surprised to see Sloane up and dressed. He was surprised Sloane was even _helping_ with breakfast.

"Just nine thirty. Is Adam up? Breakfast is just about ready," Tasha answers.

"No, he's not," Chase sits on one of the island chairs. Bree sits next to him.

"Bree, could you go wake him up?"

"I actually don't feel so good."

"Oh, what's wrong sweetie?"

"She threw up. Twice," Chase says.

"You must have the flu! You probably don't have much of an appetite, do you?"

"Not really," Bree says. "And I have a pounding headache."

Tasha makes a sympathetic face at her and turns to Sloane. "There's some Ibuprofen in that cupboard behind you."

"Got it," Sloane speaks for the first time since they came upstairs and reaches into the cupboard. "Found it," she hands the small bottle to Tasha.

"Here, take a couple of these," Tasha hands two pills to Bree. "I'll get you some juice to swallow them with. Go lie down the couch."

Chase glares at Bree once she across the room. She's getting all this special treatment as reward for getting drunk last night. She doesn't have the flu at all. Bree glares back.

Tasha brings over a glass of orange juice to Bree and leaves the room to grab some blankets for her.

Sloane pulls a waffle up from the waffle maker and sets it on a plate full of other waffles without saying anything to Chase.

"Sloane," Chase says as he sits in front of her.

"What?" Sloane looks up for a second but looks away just as quickly, pouring some more batter onto the waffle maker.

"Can you believe this?" He whispers.

"Chase. It's kind of our fault she's hungover. That she got drunk."

"How?" Chase asks annoyed.

"We left her alone for an hour," Sloane says like it's obvious. She closes the top to the waffle maker. "Plus, that party was full of people she didn't know."

Tasha reenters the room with one blanket under each of her arms. She walks over to Bree and puts them on top of her.

"I guess you're right," Chase whispers cautiously. "But I _think_ there's something more important to talk about that happened last night other than Bree," he smiles at her.

Sloane finally cracks a smile on her emotionless face. Sloane puts a finger to her lips to shush him all while still smiling at him. Tasha is right by them now.

"Is that the last one?" Tasha asks, gesturing to the waffles.

"Yup," Sloane puts the final waffle onto the plate. "Breakfast is served."

Later that day, Chase and Sloane are studying for Sloane's second evaluation in the lab. She's taking the test on Monday.

"When gametes form by meiosis, each pair of chromosomes separates in disjunction. When the pairs fail to separate properly this called…" Chase asks.

"Um. . ." Sloane thinks. "Non-disjunction?"

"Yes, but why aren't you sure of it?"

"Because it was a guess."

"Sloane, c'mon. The answer was basically in the question."

"I know. I know. I was sure of all the other ones though."

"Okay. Let's try a set of math questions now."

"No," Sloane groans. "I need a break.

"Sloane, your test is Monday."

"Yeah and I'm basically ready."

"O_kay_," Chase gives up. "So."

"_So_ what?" Sloane gets up from her desk chair and sits next to Chase on the red sofa. She grabs the TV remote and crosses her legs. She immediately starts flipping through channels.

"So, about us." Chase shifts to face her, but she has her eyes glued to the screen. "I don't think we should tell anyone."

"Tell anyone _what_? We just kissed." Sloane settles on a channel and sets the remote aside.

"_Sloane_."

"What?" Sloane finally looks at him.

"Don't you want to. . .actually go out?"

"Not really. . that makes it sound so complicated. Can't we just hang out and stuff?" Sloane doesn't want to get too attached.

"And be friends." Chase says slowly.

Sloane doesn't say anything, she just looks at him.

Chase shifts again to face forward. "I don't get it."

"It's just easier this way, Chase. Davenport and Tasha would probably kick me out if they found out."

"They would never."

"And the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing? I don't know…" Sloane looks forward now too.

Chase looks at her, "Sloane, I want to be with you."

Sloane looks at him again, "I guess."

"Well not if you don't want to be." He says sensitively.

"I do, it's just going to make things difficult."

"Why?"

"Because. . ." she looks away.

Chase grabs for her right hand and holds it with both of his hands. They look each other in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sloane doesn't say anything, but leans over and pecks him on the mouth. "Yes," she says, just an inch away from his face. Chase kisses her again. She smiles and guides Chase's arm around her while scooching closer to him. Sloane leans her head against him and starts watching the tv again. "We can't actually keep this a secret, Chase. I'm especially not keeping it from Bree. I can't do that. "

"You're right. We shouldn't keep it a secret."

"Let's tell them tonight."

"Let's tell them now," Chase stands up."

"What?" Sloane says.

"Come on," he heads for the door.

"Chase, no. We have to study."

"It'll take two seconds." He walks through the doorway.

Sloane catches up with him, "Bree first, at least."

"Maybe they're all together," Chase says as they walk down the stairs, "What do you know? They're all here." Tasha and Davenport are on the couch with Leo, and Bree and Adam are sitting at the table playing some card game. Bree has a blanket rapped around her and an empty bucket on the chair next to hers. Sloane's heartbeat rises. "Everyone. We have an announcement to make." Chase gets everyone's attention.

Sloane's face looks worried as she stands on the step behind him.

"What is it?" Leo says.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bree says kind of annoyed as she makes eye contact with Sloane.

"Sloane and I," Chase pauses, "Are officially an item."

Bree laughs, "An item?"

Sloane rubs her forehead, "Were going out."

"Ew, Sloane, I can't believe you like Chase!" Adam says.

"Oh, Adam, stop," Tasha stands and walks around the couch, "I think you two make a lovely couple. You look very cute together," she smiles.

"Thanks, Tasha," Chase walks down the rest of the steps and Sloane follows close after him.

Mr. Davenport walks around the couch now too, "Whoa, I don't know about this."

"What are you talking about?" Chase gets hostile.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to date living under the same roof."

"Well, you don't need to worry about it, because we're mature enough to handle it," Chase says and at Sloane whom is standing to the left of him

"You two are only fifteen."

Leo chimes in, "Oh, come on, Big D. What's the big deal? Not to mention this might be the only time Chase is going to get a girlfriend."

Chase makes a face at him.

"I guess it's fine. But no funny business," Davenport says sternly.

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport," Chase smiles at him and puts his arm over Sloane's shoulder.

"You have my blessing."

"You don't have mine," Bree says from the table. Sloane slips out of Chase's arm and walks right over to her.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm only mad because you said you didn't like him."

"I didn't think I did," Sloane tries as Chase joins them. He stops behind her.

Bree studies the cards in her hands.

"I thought we were becoming good friends."

"Come on, Bree. Why does this effect anything."

Bree looks up at them. She's _still_ in her pajamas. "It doesn't," she gives Sloane a tight smile. "You're still going to be my best friend," she looks at Chase now, "And you still going to be my annoying, know it all little brother."

"Perfect," Chase says.

Sloane leans over to give her a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay with this."

"I'm not going to let _some boy_ come between our friendship."

"_Some boy_?" Chase crosses his arms, "I'm your brother!"

Bree rolls her eyes at him, "Eh, same thing." She tosses a card into the pile in the middle of the table.

Notes: I haven't really proofread this chapter, so I hope there wasn't too many mistakes. Sorry about that if there is. The next chapter is going to be a little emotional and graphic, just a warning. I'm not going to give anything away though. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday morning, Chase and Mr. Davenport wait in the office while Sloane takes her second evaluation test.

Sloane's in an empty conference room with the test in front of her. She reads each question carefully and eliminates absolutey-nots. By the time she's finished with all the questions and filling out the scantron, she's sure she'll be joining Chase in tenth grade today.

Sloane leaves the room confidently and hands the finished test to Principal Perry.

"How'd you do?!" Chase asks as soon as she walks over to them. She takes a seat next Chase.

"I don't know. I think I did really good," she smiles.

"I'm sure you did."

When Perry returns, Sloane gets nervous.

"Alright, according to your test results you can start the 10th grade."

"Yes," Sloane hugs Chase.

Chase hugs her back, "What did she get?"

"91."

"Great job, Sloane. You two really did it," Davenport says to them.

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport," Sloane says.

"I already printed a new schedule for you. Some of your classes have stayed the same," Perry hands the paper to Sloane.

"Okay, thanks," Sloane takes it.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to class," Perry walks away.

"Alright, guys. I'm going to head back home to work. I'll see you two later. Have a good day." And Davenport is gone.

"Let me see your schedule," Chase grabs it.

"We still have P.E. Oh, and now we have fifth period study hall together—everyday. We also have Global." Sloane scans the schedule herself. She no longer has English with Trent, but she still has 8th period study halls every other day with Bree and Leo.

"Yes!"

"I know, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Sloane was actually excited about her 8th period study halls.

"We should probably get to class," Chase stands and throws his backpack over his shoulder.

Sloane grabs her backpack too and stands.

"I wrote up some passes for you two," the secretary says to them nicely.

"Thanks," Chase takes them from her.

Sloane grabs Chase's left hand as they leave the office. "Can you show me where 231 is? I don't think I had any classes down there last week."

"Oh yeah, that's right next to the Bio room. You have that too."

They reach Sloane's new first period class, English 10, in less than a minute. "I don't want you to go," Sloane says quietly.

"Me either, but third period we have P.E. together. So see you then," Chase starts walking backwards and eventually has to let go of Sloane's hand.

Sloane walks into the room alone. Everyone looks at her when the door slams behind her. "_Hey_, everyone," she tries to play it cool.

"Oh, it's Sloane," she hears someone say, and doesn't recognize the voice. It's followed by more 'oh's. _How does everyone know who I am?_ Sloane wonders as she hands her pass to Mr. Fitz and finds an empty seat.

"Welcome to the tenth grade, Sloane," Mr. Fitz says.

"Did you skip a grade or something?" Some girl whispers to her in a rude way next to her.

Sloane glances at her and doesn't answer. She looks at the clock and guesses how much time is left of the class.

Later in P.E., everyone is running the mandatory _six_ laps around the gym. Chase laps the girls like the rest of the guys along with Adam and Leo. Chase has now passed Sloane and Bree twice without saying anything to her. Bree's been talking, but Sloane isn't really listening. Her gym shorts keep riding up, her mouth keeps filling with spit, and her legs are aching like crazy.

"Ya know, normally, I'd run ahead of these boys and show them who's boss," Bree says with her voice so even it's like she's been standing still for the past ten minutes.

Sloane's so out of breath she can barely speak, "I hate running," she moans.

"Don't worry," Sloane says with her completely even voice although they've just finished five laps. "This is our last lap. Don't feel so sorry for yourself. It is _so_ aggravating to walk—I mean run—this slow. You're lucky I'm nice enough to lag behind with you."

Sloane rolls her eyes even though Bree can't see her do it. They pass most of the boys and a few of jock girls sitting on the bleachers, done with their laps. "This is _torture_," Sloane breathes out and hopes Chase isn't watching her slowly die of exhaustion as she pushes through the last lap. There are only about four people behind her and Bree.

Bree looks at her, "I'd super speed us to the end but people would see."

Sloane waves her hand at Bree, unable to answer. They finally reach the end of their six laps, stopping with everyone else who finished minutes ago at the bleachers.

"_Are _you alright?" Bree asks as Sloane holds her right arm around her stomach and leans her left on Bree's shoulder.

Sloane takes a deep breath and takes her arm off of Bree, "Yes."

For the rest of the class, the boys and girls end up separated. The boys play football while the girls play volleyball on the other half of the gym. The divider isn't even up. Sloane misses the ball a total of five times in a row, and they stop passing to her after that.

At lunch, Sloane is the first at the table. Bree comes in just a couple minutes, "Sloane! I got detention."

"What for?" Sloane asks confused. "Wait, is that my shirt?"

"Yeah, sorry. But I was texting in class. That's why I got detention."

"Oh. . ." Sloane says.

"That's it?" Bree takes a seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you proud of me or something?"

"You want me to be proud of you…for texting in class."

Bree inches her head forward and widens her eyes, suggesting that she does.

"Why would I be proud of you for that?"

"_Because_ I broke the rules. I'm trying not to be so goody good. More like you."

"Why would you want to be more like me? And I wouldn't call you goody good. Remember when you told me about that one time how you snuck out when you were supposed to stay in your capsule. It was_ because_ you were late and unprepared for your mission, causing you to get exposed to that weird chemical. That, my friend, is not goody good. Plus you skipped school with me."

"Yeah, we skipped school, thanks to you. That's why you're not goody good like me."

"You're _not_ goody good. Not to mention we just snuck out last weekend to that party. _And _you got totally drunk."

"You're right…" Bree slowly says.

"You're kind of the opposite of a goody good, Breebie."

"Like. . . a bad girl?"

"I guess."

"Like you?"

"I'm not a bad girl!"

"Sure you are. And you're so tough."

Chase and Adam take a seat, followed by Leo. Bree doesn't bring up the 'bad girl' thing for the rest of lunch.

As the rest of the day drags on, Sloane can't help feeling kind of sad, and she doesn't know why.

Soon after they get home, without Bree, Chase and Sloane are hanging out in the lab alone.

"Sloane, are you okay? You don't seem. . . like yourself." Chase says. "You haven't all day."

Sloane shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, Chase. I just kind of feel sad for no reason…"

Chase doesn't say anything for a second. "Maybe you miss your foster family. When was the last time you saw them?"

Sloane shakes her head immediately, "No way. I most certainly do _not_ miss them."

"Why?"

Sloane makes eye contact with him and gets a little mad, "They aren't even my family, Chase." She shakes her head again and looks down, "They're horrible people. And I don't have any family."

"Why were they horrible?" Chase asks carefully.

"They sure didn't care about me, for one."

"Why do you say that?" Chase pushes.

Sloane makes a face at Chase, "Don't act like they were some magazine cover family. You don't know who you're talking about. They would've let me rot in my tiny box room if they could've gotten away with it."

"Let it out, Sloane. I think it's good for you to talk about it."

"No. That's enough. Me just simply having a bad day has nothing to do with those scummy people!"

"Sloane, I think it will help—"

"No, Chase!"

"Sloane—"

"Chase! Stop, you freak! I said no!" Sloane screams, "You have no right to know anything, and I'm not telling you! I'm not telling anyone! Especially not you! As if you could even keep your mouth shut about it! You're a blabber mouth, I doubt you could keep a secret," Sloane pushes him on his shoulders. "Heck, you're such a nerd you'd probably write a freaking book on it! No!" Sloane is breathing heavily now.

Chase's eyes darken, and Sloane knows _exactly_ what she's done at this point.

Sloane grabs his face and kisses him. She kisses him again and again, and Spike doesn't hesitate to kiss her back. Spike roughly picks her up, one hand on the back of each of Sloane's thighs. He puts her on top of the counter in the middle of the lab, and continues kissing her. Sloane puts her hands on Spike's chest, and that's when he pulls back, disoriented. Chase is back all too soon.

"What is happening?!" He shouts, confused. It all comes rushing back to him. That is, the parts before he turned into Chase. He can't ever remember what happens as Spike. He looks Sloane in the eyes, "I get it now, Sloane! You don't like me! You like Spike, don't you?!" Chase takes a step back, "It all makes sense now. . ."

"Chase," Sloane hops of the counter.

"No, Sloane. I know we just started dating, like two days ago, but it's over," Chase starts walking out.

"Chase, I don't like Spike, I like you!" Sloane rushes after him.

"I don't believe you, Sloane," Chase keeps walking.

Sloane stops in front of him and puts her hands on his shoulders. "You said you did! You said you believed me without a doubt after our first kiss. You said you believed me then!"

Chase looks away for a second, "I did then! But now I'm not so sure anymore. Explain to me why you keep purposely turning me into Spike!"

Sloane looks away this time. "It's easier," she quietly admits.

"What?!" Chase shouts exasperated.

"He doesn't care about me like _you_ do. And I don't have to care about him. All he cares about is. . .my body, I guess. . ."

"Sloane, that doesn't make—"

"Yes it does, Chase," Sloane tries to make him understand. "He doesn't want to talk like you do. I don't want to talk about my past, Chase. I don't even want to think about it but it haunts me everyday ever since I left that stupid place! My perfect memory won't let me forget one gritty detail!" Sloane uses everything in her not to start crying. Actually talking about it instead of just thinking about her life before getting to where she is now is ten times worse. She has held back tears _so_ many times before, she thought she was numb until now. Sloane's eyes water like crazy.

Chase grabs her and hugs her tightly. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, "Sloane, I guess I can understand that, but it doesn't make this okay."

"_Chase_," Sloane hugs him tighter, "I'm really sorry. I am."

"How do I know you're not going to do it again?" he starts letting go of her.

"Because," Sloane pulls back too, but doesn't let go completely, "I'm going to tell you everything."

"You don't have to do that. I know you don't want to."

"It's the only way you're going to believe me again."

Chase doesn't say anything.

"Come on," Sloane takes a seat in one of the three chairs by the counter. "Sit with me."

Chase slides the second chair closer to Sloane and slowly sits down. Sloane grabs his hand and Chase reluctantly lets her. Regardless of the circumstances, he's still mad about Sloane purposely turning him into Spike.

"Chase, before I tell you, do you promise you won't judge me?"

"Of course I won't judge you."

"Okay, um. I don't know where to start. I guess I'll start from what I first remember.."

"Don't you remember everything? With your perfect memory and all, I figured you remember stuff from day one."

"No. It's not like that. I can't really remember anything before I first got to the children's home when I was four."

"I wonder why that is," Chase says.

Sloane shrugs, "I have no idea. I don't even remember my real parents. . ."

"Really?"

"Nope. But I definitely remember everything else after that. So my foster parents . . . aren't nice people. You already know that. I moved in with them when I was five. They had one other son, he was actually biological. He was just four at the time. I don't even know why they adopted me since they had Luke. How they got me is an unanswered question as well. We lived in a small trailer with three bedrooms. Mine and Luke's were both really small, but his was bigger than mine."

"Did they treat Luke better than you?"

"Yes. . .but they treated me better than Luke did himself."

Chase's face hardened, "What did he do to you?"

"I'll get to that, just bear with me. Things started out okay at the trailer, but they were just the type of people you think seem mean before you actually know them. Ya know what I mean?"

Chase nods once.

"After the first couple weeks, they started skipping out on meals for me. When I would ask for food myself, I of course got told no and sometimes I would get in trouble for even asking. This continued for a while. Simple stuff like not getting enough to eat or drink, getting locked in my room, not being able to come along when they went to the store or places like that. I guess they were embarrassed of me. Luke was nice, though. He'd bring me snacks in my room sometimes, or hangout with me. When I was nine, I figured out that I was bionic. I didn't know I was actually _bionic_, but I found out about my bionic abilities. With Luke. He knew from the moment I did. The perfect memory thing, I thought it was kind of normal, but after discovering that I could walk on walls and shape shift, I figured it had something to do with the rest of my weird powers."

"Did Luke tell your foster parents?"

"Nope. He did threaten to occasionally. He wasn't always nice. Luke knew he could push me around by the time he was eight. However, once I learned how to control my bionics, he let me shapeshift into him sometimes and I could get away with a bunch of stuff I normally wouldn't be able to."

"Like what?"

"Watch TV, get my own food…"

"You weren't even allowed to watch TV?" Chase asks, shocked.

"Not usually.."

"What did you do?"

"I was normally forced to stay in my room besides school. When I did get to school."

"Why didn't you always go to school?"

"I just didn't I guess. Sometimes I would miss the bus, and it's not like they cared if I went or not. _They_ wouldn't drive me if I missed the bus... That's how it went until the school called them when I was in seventh grade and told them I had to attend, so they bought me an alarm clock. Not that I complained, when I stayed home they'd lock me in my room until Luke got back to make sure I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to."

"Like what?! How did you even go to the bathroom or get water or food?!"

"I didn't. . .I had to wait until Luke got home. But there was a downside to that too," Sloane's eyes get watery. Chase squeezes her hand. "He never did anything _that _bad, he just…"

"_What_?" Chase says angrily, and his grip on Sloane's hand hasn't loosened.

"He just," Sloane wipes a tear from her left eye, "_touched_ me." Chase clenches his jaw and another tear rolls down Sloane's face. "Over my underwear but under my clothes." Sloane wipes away the tear, but another already comes. "I always told him not to, but he wouldn't stop. I didn't know what to do, because who would I tell?" Chase makes a fist in his free hand and pushes on his knee. "His parents weren't going to care or do anything. I didn't have any friends at school considering my ratty clothes and bad hygiene. . ." Sloane's crying completely now.

Chase shakes his head slowly, "I can't listen to this."

"I always considered running away but I didn't know what I would do on my own. Once I finally had enough of letting Luke push me around and stood up for myself for real, he told his parents I had weird abilities. He helped them catch me in the act of using them for proof. They called the authorities and that's when I had no choice but to run away right then and there. I was only twelve. . ."

Chase lets go of Sloane's hand and spins in his chair to hug her again. Sloane's tears fall on his shoulder.

"Wait, Chase. I'm not done."

"It can't possibly get worse," Chase closes his eyes.

Sloane pulls back out of the hug, "I had to get out of that town," she shakes her head. I ran and ran until I couldn't any longer. I hitch hiked and I walked and I ran. I did little jobs for the locals in different towns and said I was just saving up for a new bike that 'my parents' were making me pay for myself or something. I got away with it most of the time. I won't go into all the small details about what happened for my the first year and a half alone, but I do need to tell you what happened soon after I turned fourteen."

Chase doesn't feel like he can take anymore of this, but listens. Sloane's crying eases.

"I met this guy. His name was Trevor, and I think he was about nineteen, maybe twenty. He worked at the gas station, but he had a car and a place to live. I didn't really care as long as I could find providing. I ended up telling him about what happened. I left out the bionic stuff of course, and I didn't tell him the bad stuff about Luke, just the gist. He was so nice. He let me stay with him, fed me. I thought I had finally found a home for a while. But nothing lasts forever, right?" Sloane's crying gets worse again. "He wanted something in return for all the stuff he did for me. It'd been a month, and I thought I knew him. I suggested that I could clean the apartment for him, cook dinner so we could eat when he got home, but he said no. He wanted me to touch _him_. Ya know, bad stuff."

"Did you?!"

"I had to!" Chase looks away from her when she says so.

"Why didn't you just leave?!"

"I was terrified! You said you wouldn't judge me," Sloane gasps.

"I'm not, Sloane, I'm not," Chase says softly and looks at her again.

"He never did anything to me. I was fine. Other than the bad stuff he would just want me to sit on his lap, drink with him, stuff like that. He brought me to some of his friends' houses before, too. For parties. I guess they were some scummy people too. They always said I looked young, but Trevor told them I was sixteen and that I went to the high school. I didn't like doing stuff for him, but I had to," Sloane can't cry anymore. Her face is still puffy and red, but no tears will come out. "I had no choice. I couldn't go back on the streets. Trevor provided for me."

"So how did you end up at Dr. Evans'?"

"I ran away from Trevor one night while we were drinking. It was just the two of us that night, and he actually _tried_ to hurt me. He was so drunk…"

"Hurt you how?" Chase asks, mad. "Hit you?"

"No," Sloane drops her head, "He wanted to touch _me_ that time. We were both drunk but something like that sobers you up. He wouldn't let go so I hit him on the head with one of the glass bottles, hard. The bottle shattered, but he didn't have a scratch when I left. He passed out and I got out of there as fast I as I could grab my bag and go. Dr. Evans found me at a small grocery store a couple towns over. He stared at me, and it freaked me out. He told me he knew me, he even knew my name, and he knew I was bionic."

"How?"

"I don't know and he wouldn't tell me. He took me back to his house where I met his wife. He had a lab too, quite like this one, but without the capsules. He ran a few tests on me to make sure I was okay and healthy, and he called Davenport. He told me about you guys and how I would be safe here, but I didn't have high expectations. This is the best place I've ever been in my life and I don't want to ruin it by messing things up with you, Chase."

"I forgive you, Sloane. And I'm _so _sorry you had to go through all of those horrible things. You are _such_ a strong person. I had no idea your past was anything like that," Chase hugs her again. "I'm going to make sure you're safe from now on. No matter what." Chase backs off and looks her in the eye, "I promise we're going to keep you safe."

Notes: I know this chapter is a little longer than normal, but I hope that's not a bad thing!:) Writing exactly what happened in Sloane's past was a little tricky. I didn't want to make it too graphic or explicit, and I think it came out pretty good. Hopefully I answered _most_ of the things you wondered about Sloane, but there's still a bit more to come. Let me know what you think! Happy Easter :)


	10. Chapter 10

Leo is rushing down to the lab to get Chase and Sloane. He finds them as soon as the elevator doors open. They're sitting at the counter, Chases arm around Sloane with her head on his shoulder. But it doesn't look like they're just cuddling. It looks like Chase is comforting her. They haven't noticed Leo yet, so he would normally sneak out before they did, but he can't do that now.

"Guys, get upstairs now. Bree's in jail!"

"What?!" Sloane says.

"Come on, we have to go down to the station!"

"You're not kidding?!" Chase says alarmed.

"No, I'm not kidding. Come _on_!"

Chase and Sloane spring up and follow Leo to the elevator.

"Leo, if this is a prank, I'm going to be pissed."

"It's not a prank, guys. I'm serious."

When they reach the main floor, Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Adam are all ready to go.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sloane asks immediately.

"She won't be when I get my hands on her," Mr. Davenport says. "Let's go."

They all head out in silence, but Sloane wants to know exactly _why _she's in jail.

"Why was Bree arrested?" Sloane demands.

"Perry found a fake ID in her bag."

"What?"

"You heard me," Davenport finishes as they close the car doors.

"Why would she have a fake ID?" Chase asks annoyed.

"I don't know, Chase. That's one of the many, _many _questions I'm going to ask her."

"I can't believe this. She must be so scared," Sloane says with worry in her voice.

"Oh she'll be fine," Leo says.

"We've all been arrested besides Tasha," Adam says.

"What?!" Sloane says.

"Yeah," Leo says like it's nothing. "Adam, Bree, Chase and me were arrested for not having performance permits, Mr. Davenport was arrested for stealing a phone, and he was almost arrested _again_ when we forged a painting and he tried to sell it."

Sloane widens her eyes at him.

Davenport pulls in to the police station and they rush out of the car. They reach the front desk and Davenport assertively says, "I'm Bree Davenport's father. I've come to get her."

"Sign in here." The secretary types on her computer as Davenport signs his name. "She's in a holding cell. That's Dave," she points to a guard across the area. "Ask him to take you in."

Dave takes them into the cell block and lets Bree out. She hugs Sloane. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Sloane says. Bree nods, but looks relieved to get out of that jail cell and see her family.

"Everyone to the car. Now!" Davenport says and they all squeeze by him. "Thanks, Sir," he says to the guard and follows them out. He stops back at the main desk.

"How much is this going to cost me?" he asks the secretary.

As soon as they get through the door of their house, Davenport explodes. "Bree, I don't even know where to start with you! It cost me four hundred dollars to get you out of there! Where did you even get that fake ID?!"

Bree takes a deep breath and sits down on the couch. Sloane sits next to her. "I bought it from someone at school."

"Who?!"

"Why does it matter?! I wasn't even using it! Perry just found it in my bag because of her stupid bag checks."

"_Why _did you even have it?!"

"Because I wanted one! I wasn't planning on _actually_ using it! Sloane has one!"

Sloane stood up immediately and looked at her, completely shocked, "What?!"

"We bought them _together_," Bree raises her palms.

Sloane raises her palms too and widens her eyes. Her expression says, _Why are you telling them?!_

"Sloane, why do you have one?!" Davenport exclaims.

"Same reason as her," she turns to face him. "I wasn't planning on using it," Sloane lies.

"Mm, you, sit!" Davenport says to Sloane. "I'll deal with you in a minute."

"Take it easy, Donald," Tasha says quietly.

"Mr. Davenport, it's not like I was selling drugs or hitting clubs. I just have a stupid little card that says I'm twenty one."

"Bree," Davenport sighs. "Since you didn't actually use it—you haven't right?"

Bree shakes her head.

"I'm only going to add a week to your grounding."

"But Mr. Davenport, I didn't even use it or plan on using it."

"You still had it."

"Donald, I think she's been punished enough. She was in _jail_."

"Fine. Go," Davenport says sternly and points to the elevator. "But I want that Fake ID in the paper shredder by the end of the night." Bree stands up and fast walks to the elevator to go to her capsule.

"Sloane, since you also didn't use it," Davenport shuts his eyes for a moment, "I'm not going to add to your grounding either. But you need to shred your ID too."

"I understand, Mr. Davenport," she stands and then hesitantly hugs him. "Sorry, I've been such a handful."

Davenport hugs her back, "You're not the only handful living under my roof," he says jokingly. "Go to your room."

Sloane heads upstairs.

Tasha smiles big at him. "She hugged you!" She yell-whispers.

"I know, I think she's really warming up to us," he smiles back.

Tasha squeals a little, "Did you think about what we talked about?"

"Yeah, but Tasha, we can't adopt her if she and Chase are dating! Even if we make them end it, they'd still have feelings for each other. Plus, she's Chase's first girlfriend."

"I know, but I just feel so terrible. It's especially wrong for us to keep her here like this. It's _illegal_ to have her in our custody."

"I know that, Tasha. Her foster parents still have custody, and if we brought her to the adoption center they'd figure out who she is and find out the FBI is looking for her. We're just going to have to keep all of this on the down low."

"She needs a family, Donald. She needs a home."

"This _is_ her home. Why does she have to have it written in the custody records for it to mean something? It's just not worth the risk."

"She has to have it for security. And that way she'll _know_ we want her to be part of our family."

"Maybe there's a way that we can be her guardians, but not actually adopt her. That way the kids wouldn't be her step siblings and it wouldn't affect any of their relationships. Gosh, this is all becoming so complicated. Sometimes I wonder what things would've been like if that plane hadn't crashed on one of my remote islands."

"I know, Donald," Tasha hugs him. "But it did. We're going to have to figure this out, and we can. Together."

During dinner, it almost seems like all of the Fake ID nonsense has already passed over. Adam is talking about how his giant tape ball is up to ten inches in diameter, Chase is obsessing over this new app that calculates how far away you are from the sun at any given location, and Leo is trying to convince Tasha that a 70 is an acceptable grade. Sloane and Bree don't say much.

"So, Bree, how many more weeks are you grounded for?" Chase teases.

"None," Bree makes a bratty face at him. Chase glares back.

Later that night, when everyone is getting ready for bed, Sloane and Leo are hanging out in the lab with Adam, Bree and Chase. They're all in their pajamas, procrastinating going to bed.

"So what was it like in jail?" Sloane asks Bree as she sits on the counter cross-legged.

"Way worse than before. I was alone, for one," Bree replies, "The cops there were way meaner than that lame beach cop. It was a lot dirtier too. I also had to ride in a _cop_ _car_."

"Sounds scary."

"It was."

"I still don't get why you had a fake ID," Chase joins the conversation.

"Are you jealous?"

Chase laughs, "No way. It doesn't seem worth getting arrested for."

"I had one too, ya know. We got them together," Sloane admits. "I feel like this whole thing is partially my fault. You wouldn't have gotten one if I hadn't suggested it."

"You had one too? _Babe_," Chase says, partly surprised and partly disappointed. "I guess I shouldn't be that shocked, but I am."

"Why shouldn't you be shocked?" Sloane asks.

"Because you're a bad girl."

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" Sloane covers her face.

"Why does it matter? I _like_ you that way," Chase nods his head with a smile on his face.

"Please, stop," Bree puts her hand up.

"I know," Adam inputs. "It's so weird to see you two together. Chase is so…weird looking, and Sloane's so pretty," he makes a weird face.

Sloane giggles, "Oh, Adam, stop."

"Yeah, Adam. Stop," Chase says in a serious tone.

Davenport walks into the lab, "Alright guys, get to bed."

Chase pecks Sloane on the cheek before walking to his capsule.

" Sloane, Bree," He holds his hand out.

"We set them on Leo's desk," Bree says.

Davenport walks over and picks up their fake IDs. He laughs. "There's no way these would've worked."

Bree rolls her eyes.

He flips on the paper shredder next to Leo's desk. "Pay close attention, girls. Say goodbye to," he squints at the small black print on Bree's card, "Katie Walburn," he flips to Sloane's, "and Jessi Applebottom," he looks at the girls, "Applebottom, really?" Sloane shrugs and smiles. He slides them one at a time into the shredder.

"Goodbye girls," Sloane and Bree say in unison. Bree puts her hand over her heart, making Sloane smile.

Sloane hops of the counter and heads to elevator, "Night, Sloaney," Bree calls.

"Peace," Sloane shouts back as she walks away.

Notes: I know this is pretty short, but next chapter on Friday :)


	11. Chapter 11

While Sloane, Leo and Adam are eating breakfast on Tuesday morning, Bree rushes in.

"Sloane, come here," she says and walks over to the couch.

"What is it?"

"I found a superlative lungs app," she unlocks the Davenpad in her hands as she sits on the couch.

"What?" Sloane sits next to her.

"Do you have any apps right now?"

"I don't think so. . ."

"We'll download this to your hard drive then you won't have any problems running,  
she turns the screen so Sloane can see it, "Well, your legs will still hurt and stuff, but no pain in your chest, and you'll be able to breathe easily—like you're standing still."

"Download it, definitely download it," Sloane nods.

Bree laughs, "Okay. . .download to . . _Sloane's _hard drive . . and activate," she says while tapping things on the screen. She looks up, "You're good to go."

"Awesome, thanks," Sloane stands. "You better get some breakfast or we're gonna be late."

"Gotcha," Bree walks past her to the kitchen area.

Chase comes in through the elevator. "_Good _morning, everyone."

"Morning," Adam and Leo mumble.

Mr. Davenport comes downstairs, "You guys are going to have to walk to school. I can't drive you."

"Why?" Leo asks.

"Tasha and I have an appointment to go to."

"What for?" Chase asks.

"Uh, we're going to the adoption center."

The kids exchange a look with each other and Sloane.

"We're just going to ask some questions, and learn about different options," Davenport assures. "That's all." He doesn't entirely specify. "Come on, you kids have to go. You're going to be late."

They grab their backpacks and go.

"Do you guys think Tasha and Mr. Davenport are going to try to adopt Sloane?" Bree asks as they walk.

"How _can_ they adopt her?" Chase inputs. "If they find out who Sloane is, they'll find out the FBI is looking for her. Plus, what about her legal foster parents? And on a more important note, Sloane and I are dating," he grabs Sloane's hand.

"That's not more important," Bree says. "But it _would_ be weird."

"Guys, don't get so caught up," Leo says. "Big D just said Mom and him were going to the adoption center to ask questions, not do anything crazy."

"Leo's probably right," Adam says.

"Sloane," Bree says, "You haven't said anything."

"What do you want me to say?" Sloane replies uncomfortably.

"Do you _want_ to get adopted?"

"I don't know. . . it's weird because Chase and I are together. If I got adopted that would make all of you my foster siblings. Anyway, it wouldn't be easy to get me adopted if you haven't noticed."

At the adoption center, Davenport and Tasha are in the waiting area. A tall, thin woman in a pan suit walks out of an office and calls their names, "Donald and Tasha Davenport?"

"That's us," Mr. Davenport and Tasha stand.

"Follow me," the woman says and goes back into the office. The office is small with a desk, two chairs and couple file cabinets. "I'm Ms. Montclair. How can I help you two today?"

"We have some questions about adoption," Tasha says.

"Of course."

"Actually, not adoption 'd like to learn more about guardianship," Davenport states. Tasha nods

"Oh. Alright. First of all, is there a child you have in mind?"

"Um, yes, she's been living with us, but we don't know the whole gist of how guardianship works. We're exploring options."

"Well, to become a guardian of this child, they have to live with you for a trial of six months."

"_Six_ months?" Davenport repeats.

"Yes. Then, if your household is approved, and the child agrees to grant guardianship, it's fairly simple. You take care of them and pay for things like medical appointments, dentistry, provide living, food, and stuff like that. Whether you adopt or become the guardians of a child, it's still a lot of work and you both should be committed to this child. He or she should be committed to you as well."

"Sounds simple enough," Tasha says

"When this child turns 18, unless they haven't graduated yet, you no longer have to pay for their expenses."

"But about the six month thing, is that mandatory?" Davenport asks.

"Before the court can put a child under your care, they need to make sure your home is a suitable living environment and that you're financially stable enough to provide for the child."

Mr. Davenport laughs, "I'm a multimillionaire inventor. And we already have four kids."

"Regardless, the child has a say in whether or not they want you to be their guardian."

Mr. Davenport looks at Tasha. "So considering that this foster child has already been in our care, does that time get subtracted from the six months?"

"If it's been recorded in our system, yes. What's this child's name?" Ms. Montclair is ready to search for Sloane on her computer.

"We haven't really talked with her about this quite yet."

"We don't want to get to far into this without her," Tasha adds.

"Alright. Will that be all for today, then?"

"I think so," Mr. Davenport says and they stand.

"Be sure to call again when you're ready to make things official," Ms. Montclair stands and shakes each of their hands.

"Thank you for your time," Tasha says before leaving.

Once they get back in the car, Davenport says, "Well that pretty much answered all of our questions."

"I just don't know how we're going to do this, Donald," Tasha leans her head back against the headrest.

"I do," he says. "If Sloane wants it, I'm going to use her fake last name and put her in the program by hacking into their system."

"You can do that?"

"Most likely. I can make it look like she's already been in our temporary custody for as long as I want."

"It might be our only choice."

"I know. Let's talk to her alone as soon as she gets home later."

Later at school, Sloane is late for fifth period study hall with Chase.

"Hey, Sloane," she hears behind her.

She turns, "Oh, hey Trent. I can't talk. I'm already late."

"So? I have to talk to you."

Sloane stops, "Fine. What is it?"

"Word on the street is you're dating Not Leo."

"What? You mean _Chase_?" Sloane asks annoyed.

"I guess. So you're going out with him now?"

"Yup. Is that all?"

"I have to say, I thought you were cooler than that."

"Chase _is_ cool. Not that you would know, you don't even bother to learn his name," Sloane snaps and turns to go to class, but changes her mind and spins back around to face Trent. "In fact, he's cooler than you. There's nothing funny about being mean to people like Chase and Leo. Now, if you don't mind, I'm late for class," she starts walking away.

Trent grabs her shoulder, "Whoa, no one calls some nerd cooler than Trent."

Sloane backs up, "Just did. Go to class, Trent. Skipping class isn't cool either."

As Sloane walks to study hall, she can't help feeling happy with herself for standing up for Chase and everyone else that Trent torments. When she found out from Chase that he actually bullied people, especially him and Leo, it made her mad. That's not okay.

Sloane sneaks in without the supervisor noticing. This study hall is in the cafeteria like her 8th period one with Bree. She sits next to Chase. "Did she do attendance yet?"

"Nope," he answers. "Why are you late?"

"I ran into Trent in the hallway," Sloane widens her eyes and makes an annoyed face.

"What happened?" Chase asks.

Sloane tells him and he smiles as soon as she says the part about him being cool.

"Aw, _Sloane_," he gives her a sideways hug with one arm. "You lied for me."

Sloane laughs.

"I'm kidding. You actually think I'm cool, right?"

"Yes, I think you're cool."

"Not gonna lie. That's a first," they both laugh.

After school, Tasha and Mr. Davenport are waiting in the living room for Sloane. When they get home, they ask to talk with her.

"Sure," Sloane says, but she's a little nervous.

They take Sloane into another room and sit her down. "So, Sloane," Mr. Davenport glances at Tasha, "As you know, we went to the adoption center today."

Sloane nods.

"If you want us to, Tasha and I would love to have guardianship of you."

Sloane doesn't say anything for a second, "What is _guardianship_ exactly?"

Tasha says, "It's not the same as adoption. We pay for your expenses, you live with us, but it doesn't make us your actual foster family. This way your relationships with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo won't be affected. But we still care about you just as much as if you are part of the family."

Sloane nods her head again.

"If we do this, we're going to have to break the rules a little," Davenport tells her.

"Break the rules how?" she asks.

"I can make it look like you're not Sloane Jensen, but actually Sloane Mccarty. I can hack into their program and make up a whole different story for you. That way, according to their records, Sloane Jensen is still missing, and Sloane Mccarty is under our custody."

"If we do this, it's going to be like I'm completely different person, right? My whole life before now will be erased. It won't belong to me anymore."

"That's right," Davenport says sympathetically, thinking this would upset her.

"Sounds good to me," she says. "I'd love for you guys to be my guardians."

"Are you positive? We don't want you to say that if you don't mean it," Tasha says.

"Oh, I mean it. You people are some of the best I've ever met. Your whole family. I couldn't have asked for a better family to be looking out for me."

"That means a lot, Sloane," Davenport says. "I'll hack into their system tonight, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want," she answers with a small smile. "More than anything."

Notes: So apparently quite a few of you didn't like Chapter 10 so much? It wasn't a filler; I needed Bree to get into a little more trouble. It's one of the affects Sloane has on the Davenports. Anyway, I know this chapter is a bit short too, but it's because I end a chapter where I think it needs to end. However, it just so happens the next chapter is longer like Chapter 9. :) I'll put that up in the next couple of days..as always, let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

On Friday morning, Tasha and Mr. Davenport have their second appointment at the adoption center. Mr. Davenport hacked into their system yesterday, and added Sloane _Mccarty_ into their program. He couldn't make anything remotely connect to her real file. Not the same middle name, birth date, or birth parents. He had to fake everything. Davenport made it look as if Sloane has already been living with the Davenports for a trial time of three months. Everything is set for their second appointment.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo had found out on Wednesday exactly what's going on. They're totally cool with it, and couldn't be happier for Sloane. Sloane is actually starting to feel _safe_ for once in her life.

About ten minutes before they're about to leave for school, Mr. Davenport walks up to Sloane who is sitting at the island. "Sloane, I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yes," Davenport says as Tasha walks into the living room and joins everyone who is now all gathering around Sloane to see what Davenport has for her.

"You didn't give it to her yet, did you?" Tasha eagerly asks.

"I am right now," he answers, and sets a small gift bag on the island in front of her. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Sloane."

"How did you know?" Sloane can't help but smile.

"Of course we know."

"You didn't tell _us_," Chase says. He's standing next to Sloane already, but he moves and hugs her from behind. "Happy sweet sixteen baby," he kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh, get a room," Adam says.

"Open it up, Sloane," Leo urges.

With one of Chase's arms still around her, she grabs the small gift bag. She tears away the tissue paper and pulls out a brand new iPhone 5s. It's the white one with silver lining.

"Oh my gosh, I love it! Thank you so much," Sloane hops of the island chair and hugs Tasha and Davenport.

"You're welcome, honey," Tasha says.

"Yeah, it's from all of us," Leo says.

"No, it's not," Mr. Davenport says. "I already set everything up on it for you," he says to Sloane. "So you can take it along to school with you."

"You guys didn't have to do this," Sloane can't stop smiling.

"It's your birthday!" Tasha insists.

"Thanks again, really."

"You're welcome, Sloane."

Bree walks around the counter, "Happy birthday, girl." She hugs her, "You're sixteen just like me now."

"Yeah, I can't believe you're older than me," Chase says. He leans over onto the counter.

"You should all get going," Tasha says to everyone.

"Yeah, you're right," Davenport glances at his watch. "To the car, everyone."

On the way to school, Sloane checks out her new phone while everyone silently listens to the radio.

"Did Mr. Davenport already put our contacts in?" Chase asks next to her.

"I don't know," Sloane says, "I'll check." She taps the contacts icon and Tasha, Davenport, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are all already entered. "Yup."

"Can I see it a sec?" He asks.

"Sure," she hands it to him. He moves his upper body so Sloane can't see the screen. "What are you doing?" she asks.

Chase types something, then hands it back.

Sloane looks the screen over. Chase changed his contact name to 'Babe' and put a few heart emojis by it. "Ha ha," Sloane says. She pulls back and aims her phone at Chase, "_Smile_," she says to Chase.

"What are you doing?" Chase asks even though it's obvious. Sloane's phone makes that snapping-a-picture noise. "Hey, let me see that," he says.

Sloane laughs and lets him see.

He laughs too, "_Ew_." He was making a weird face in the picture from when he was talking.

Sloane erases it from his contact. "Take a cute one," she says.

"When am I not cute?" Chase jokes.

"Just smile," she says. Sloane takes a second picture. "I'm using this one whether you like it or not."

"At least let me see," he looks at the screen. "That's okay."

As the kids get out of Mr. Davenport's car and walk into the school, Chase takes Sloane's hand. "Are you excited?" He asks her.

"For what?" she replies.

"Tasha and Mr. Davenport are getting custody of you."

"_Guardianship_, but yes, definitely," she smiles at him. "It's still gonna be another three months before that actually happens though."

"Hey, at least it's not six months."

"I know." They stop at Chase's locker.

"How come you didn't tell me today was your birthday?" Chase asks as he turns his lock.

"What was I supposed to say?"

He looks up at her, "_Friday's my birthday._"

Sloane shakes her head. "It would've seemed like I just wanted you to get me a present."

"_No_, I wouldn't have thought that," Chase opens his locker.

"Well, I didn't know how to say it without people thinking that."

The first bell rings. Chase grabs a few books and puts his backpack inside before he slams his locker. "I get it."

"Hurry up, you have to walk me to class."

"_Sloane_, what if I'm late?"

Sloane makes a face at him, "You can walk fast," she hooks her arm around his and they walk to her first period together.

Chase makes it to Chemistry just in time. Chemistry is the eleventh grade science at Mission Creek, but Chase is in advanced Science and Math. Today there's an in class lab, and Chase got assigned to work with Caitlin.

Before they begin, Chase says to Caitlin, "Alright, Caitlin, let me handle this."

"I don't think so, Chase."

"Yesterday, you set Logan's notebook on fire, and we weren't even doing an experiment. I'm handling this," Chase tells her as he slides on his safety glasses.

"_Fine_."

Midway through the class, Chase whispers to Bree, working at the lab table in front of him and Caitlin. Her lab partner for today is Ethan. "_Bree_," he whispers to her.

She turns on the first try. "What?" she says annoyed.

"We have to talk."

"Why?"

"It's about Sloane's birthday."

"Gotcha," Bree nods, "After class."

Chase nods back and Bree turns back to her experiment.

"So, today's Sloane's birthday," Caitlin says as she's about to pour some random chemical into the beaker. Chase takes it from her cautiously before ruins she their assignment.

"Yeah, her sixteenth," Chase informs her.

"I see," she says. "Are you and Bree throwing her a surprise party?"

"Hopefully. Why? You don't even like her."

"True. But I still want to go if you're throwing a party."

"Whatever, Caitlin," Chase just wants her to stop talking.

Chase gets through the rest of class without anything blowing up in his face because of Caitlin. Bree meets him in the hall.

"So, what are you thinking?" She asks as they walk.

"A surprise party for her. I _doubt_ she's ever had a birthday party before."

"Why do you _doubt _she's ever had a birthday party before?"

"It doesn't matter," Chase remembers he's the only one who knows about Sloane's past. "Either way, this is supposed to be her _sweet sixteen._ It's got to be good."

"Aw. I never got a sweet sixteen," Bree complains.

"Perfect," Chase says. "Plan it like it's your own."

"For _tonight_?"

"Yeah," Chase shrugs and stops before his next classroom.

"How am I supposed to do _that_? And what about Tasha and Mr. Davenport."

"I'll worry about that. And I'll worry about the guests too."

"No, you won't," Bree stops him, "No one's going to come if _you_ tell them to."

"Touché."

"I'll invite people _and_ plan it. You deal with our parents. I'll get Leo and Adam to help out too."

"Okay, and don't forget, this is a _surprise_." He lowers his voice, "And no alcohol."

"I firmly agree." Bree nods immediately and makes a face.

Chase laughs.

"I've got to get to class," Bree leaves and Chase enters the classroom.

Leo is in Bree's next period, Art.

"Alright everyone," Mrs. Rainfield, the art teacher says, "Silent sketch time for the first ten minutes of class." Bree rolls her eyes and takes her seat next to Leo. She wanted to get right to telling him about the party. She pulls her sketchpad out and starts writing down party supplies she needs to get before tonight, and secretively. Maybe that's an easy enough job for Adam to handle. She decides against it, just in case. She'll give him something easier to do, like filling snack bowls and blowing up balloons. Even with that, it takes him ten minutes to blow up just one balloon.

When ten minutes is finally up, Mrs. Rainfield says to work on their clay mask project, and if you're done with that, to keep sketching. She puts on Pandora.

"Leo," Bree says when he returns to his desk with some paint and a smock. Bree finished painting her mask the day they started painting with her super speed.

"Yeah?"

"We're throwing a surprise party for Sloane tonight."

"Are you sure about that? Remember when you threw _me_ a surprise party?" Leo says with wide eyes.

"_Yes_ I'm sure and _yes_ I remember."

"Alright," Leo retreats as he paints his mask, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get decorations and supplies after school." Bree rips the page from her sketch book and hands it to him.

He takes it from her, "Why do we need a padlock and a durian fruit?"

Bree laughs, "Oh. That's not for the party."

Leo looks a little scared.

"Don't worry, it's not for you," the smile hasn't her face.

Leo nods, "Then I'm in," he high fives Bree.

Later during Bree's eighth period study hall, she gets a pass to go the library to work on an 'essay.' Sloane isn't with her today, she's in her study hall with Leo. Once Bree finds a computer, she gets to work right away. She opens a word document, and starts with 'Birthday Party for Sloane! Shh, it's a surprise!' Once she's done, she prints fifty copies of the flier. It just so happens to print out on different colored paper that already filled the printer. She discreetly takes a roll of tape off the librarian's desk and plans on returning it later.

She super speeds around the school hanging the fliers face _down_ on random lockers so Sloane won't see it at first glance. Leo will be with her to keep her from looking when school is over. The only person she runs into is Stephanie.

"Bree? What are you doing?" She asks like it's actually any of her business.

Bree already has her next ready flier in hand, "_Shh_," she has devilish smile on her face. "It's a surprise," she whispers. Bree takes the already taped flier and puts it right on Stephanie's forehead as she walks past her.

Stephanie rips it off immediately and scans the page. "See you there, cheer reject," she calls after Bree.

Bree turns but keeps walking backwards, "Don't make me call your mom, Stephanie," she smiles diabolically again and turns back around down the hall.

"_Would you believe_," Bree sings to 'Get it Right' by Miley Cyrus. Her, Adam and Leo are playing music on the stereo as they decorate the living room.

"_I'm dancing in the mirror_," Adam continues, making Bree laugh.

Bree's crouched on the wall next to the front door, reaching over to hang up a streamer on the door frame. The door opens and pushes Bree's whole upper body, causing her to fall off the wall and onto the ground. Chase is looking down at her.

"_Ow_," Bree says, entirely annoyed.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

"Just help me up," she puts her hand up and he takes it, pulling her up.

"What were you even doing up there?"

"Putting up streamers," Bree says in a rude tone. "What are _you_ even doing here? You're supposed to be at the mall with Sloane!"

"Ever heard of a ladder? Or a chair? And don't worry, she's outside. I just wanted to come by and make sure everything here is running smoothly," Chase walks towards the kitchen.

"What if she comes in?"

"She's not going to. I just told her I needed a drink," he reaches in the fridge and pulls out a red Gatorade. He starts walking back across the room to the front door.

"Okay, I don't get why you don't have to help," Adam says.

"I'm making sure Sloane is out of the house," Chase says. "That's the most important part."

"Whatever," Bree says. "Just don't bring her back until seven thirty."

Chase pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. It's just about five. "What am I supposed to do for another two and a half hours?"

"Want to switch jobs?" Leo tests him.

"Nope," Chase grabs the doorknob to leave.

"Wait. One more thing," Bree says. "How exactly did you get rid of Tasha and Mr. Davenport?"

"I haven't yet. I'm just going to ask them if it's okay."

"Are you crazy?!" Leo shouts.

"Yeah, seriously! Sloane and I are still grounded," Bree says impatiently.

"Oh. Right. I'll get rid of them, don't worry."

"_Hurry up_, Chase. They're going to be home in less than an hour if you don't do something."

"Don't _worry_, I'll take care of it," Chase assures.

"You better," Bree points her finger at Chase.

"Yeah, yeah," Chase slams the door behind him.

Near seven thirty, the Davenports' house is full of high schoolers, but there's still no sign of Sloane and Chase quite yet. Mr. Davenport and Tasha never came home, so they just went along as planned. Chase hasn't answered his phone, so they have no idea where they are.

"Everyone, hide!" Leo shouts. "They're coming!" The guests look around at each other questioningly. There's no where to hide with so many people. The door opens and Chase is in front of Sloane. He moves aside right away as everyone yells surprise for Sloane.

"Oh my gosh!" Sloane says with a huge smile on her face. Bree rushes to give her a hug. The rest of the guests go back to partying. "Thank you all so much," she says over the music to Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo who have all gathered around her.

"You're welcome, Sloane," Leo says.

"It's was really Chase's idea," Bree admits.

Sloane tilts her head and smiles big at him. He smiles back, "You're welcome." He puts one arm around her.

"Where are Tasha and Mr. Davenport?" Sloane asks.

"Yeah, Chase, how did you get rid of them?" Adam says.

Sloane stops Chase before he can answer, "Get rid of them?" She thought they were okay with all of this.

"I didn't even have to do anything," Chase laughs, "They won tickets to a musical an hour away."

"How did they even make it in time?" Bree asks thinking it's too good to be true.

"They were already on their way there when we talked about it earlier. Mr. Davenport texted me just ten minutes later."

"Thanks for letting me know," Bree replies sarcastically.

"Are we gonna party or what?" Adam yells ready to dance.

They laugh and start mingling and dancing with everyone else at the party.

A couple hours later, the doorbell rings and some kid by the door can hear it over the music. He opens the door, and Trent and his friends are there.

"Outta my way loser," Trent says to the boy who opened the door for him. Trent pushes his way through people.

On the other side of the room, Bree notices him and says to Sloane, "Oh my gosh. Look who's here." She doesn't sound at all happy when she says it. Sloane looks up and sees him immediately. Her and Trent make eye contact.

"_There_ you are," Trent shouts when he's close enough for her to hear it.

Sloane crosses her arms over her chest. The only thing keeping distance between her and Trent is the island. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's your birthday, Sloane. How could I miss it? I thought we were buddies," Trent says but he has an evil look on his face. He leans over the island and Sloane takes a step back.

"Not anymore, were not."

"Aw, why's that? Did I offend your brother?"

Sloane uncrosses her arms and steps closer again, "Chase is _not_ my brother," she says harshly.

"Get out of here, Trent," Bree says as she walks around the island. Sloane wants to grab her and pull her back behind the barrier.

"But your little flier that was plastered all around school said that everyone was welcome to come."

"Yeah? Well you and your dumb friends _aren't_ welcome. Just go. No one wants you here."

Sloane is taken back by how brave Bree's acting.

"No way, shorty," he _shoves_ Bree, and she almost falls down. That's when people start noticing.

"What's your problem?!" Sloane shouts. Someone cuts the music. She pulls herself onto the counter only to push Trent from on top of it. She pushes him pretty hard, but he doesn't fall back as much as Sloane wished he would. She slides off the counter, and other people around start backing away from the scene.

Sloane goes to push him again, but he grabs one of her wrists. "My _problem_ is that you're playing hard to get," he pushes her against the island with his body.

"I'm not _playing_ anything," she rips her wrist out of Trent's grip, but he's still pushing against her on the island. Bad memories flash through Sloane's mind. _Trevor holding her against the wall, pinning his hands above her head. She tells him to back off, but he won't take his lips off her neck. "I want you," he whispers and Sloane can smell the beer on his breath. She reaches for the closest thing: a glass bottle. She whacks it against his head before he can stop her. _

Adam and Chase push through guests and get involved, "What's going on here?!" Adam shouts.

"Get your hands off of her, now," Chase yells.

"She likes it," Trent says without looking away from her face and moves one of his hands to her butt. Sloane wiggles away from his hand but still can't get away from him. Chase is on him in a second. He grabs Trent's arm and rips him off Sloane. Chase grunts as he pushes Trent as hard as he can. Trent falls to the ground but gets up just as fast. The rest of the teenagers are rooting the fight on by now, but this isn't just some stupid high school fight to Chase. Trent can't go around shoving and touching girls. Especially not _his_ girl. Especially not his sister. Trent throws a punch but Chase catches his fist and knees him in the stomach.

Bree and Sloane are huddled against the fridge together. "That's not Chase is it?" Sloane asks frantically.

"No way. Spike's back," Bree answers just as frantic, "There's no way Chase would be able to beat Trent without the adrenaline boost that Spike has."

Spike is pushing Trent against the island with his forearm now. Even Trent's friends are too scared to intervene. "How do you like being pushed up against something and not being able to get away?!" Spike's raspy voice says over the shouting teens surrounding them. Spike uses his other hand to punch him in the face. He punches Trent in the face one more time before Trent pushes him away. Trent grabs him and tackles him to the ground. Spike instantly gets a hold of Trent on the ground and gets on top of him instead of vice versa. Spike pins him on the floor, one hand holding down Trent's arm, and his right leg holding down Trent's other arm. Spike punches Trent again before Adam rips Spike off of Trent. Adam holds Spike back.

"Leave now, Trent!" Adam shouts. Spike's jaw is still clenched and his chest is rising and falling quickly. Trent hesitates, then backs up, one step at a time. His lip and nose are bleeding, and he's sure to have a black eye tomorrow. "I said now!" Adam shouts, and Trent and his friends run out as fast as they can.

Spike turns around to look at Sloane. They make eye contact, but Sloane doesn't know if she should be scared or not. Spike starts walking towards Sloane, and she lets go of Bree and walks towards him too. She puts her arms around his neck and hugs him as tightly as she ever has. Spike hugs her back just as tightly.

"Party's over!" Adam yells, and people start leaving immediately.

Sloane pulls away from Spike, not caring what people are doing around her. She looks in his eyes and knows right away that it's Chase again. Her eyes water. As much as she hates to admit it, she loves him. Really loves him, and she knows it because she's never felt love like this for anyone before. The only ones left in the room now are her, Chase, Bree, Adam and Leo.

"I love you," she whispers to him as she looks him in the eye. She hugs him again.

"I love you too," Chase says back, loud enough for everyone to hear. One tear falls down Sloane's cheek.

Bree walks over and joins the hug. Adam and Leo do the same.

Sloane looks up as the group hug finishes. "I love all of you. Really," she wipes her eyes. "And I've never said that to anyone before."

"We love you too, Sloane," Bree says immediately and puts her hand on Sloane's shoulder.

"Really," Leo finishes with a small smile. He redirects his attention, "We should probably tell Chase what he did."

Chase shakes his head and looks Leo in the eye. "I remember everything."

No one says anything for a moment in shock.

"_How_?" Adam says.

Chase shrugs a little and looks around at everyone, "I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone is helping pick up from the party. It's been pretty silent amongst everyone, but no one knows what to say. Sloane can't believe that Trent did what he did in front of half the school at the party. None of them can believe it.

Sloane picks up an empty cup off the couch and tosses it into her trash bag. "Guys?" Everyone stops and looks at her. "What do you think they're going to say at school?" she asks worriedly.

"Sloane," Bree takes a step closer to her, "Honestly, I think Chase took care of you there."

"I agree," Leo says. "They'll probably be talking about how Chase kicked Trent's butt and totally humiliated him. And Trent's going to have a black eye for proof."

Sloane looks at Chase, worried he won't be okay with it like she wouldn't be.

Chase senses it, "Don't worry," he walks down the stairs towards her. "I'd rather have everyone talking about me instead of people gossiping about what Trent did to you."

"Are you sure?" Sloane says.

"Definitely. And I hope I didn't ruin your birthday."

"Trust me. I've had a _lot_ worse. Trent was the one who ruined my party anyway, not you."  
"I'm sorry he came and messed everything up,"Bree says. "Maybe I should have only invited certain people."

"It's not your fault either, Bree. It's probably my fault. I should've read him better when I met him."

"Sloane, stop," Chase says. "It's Trent's fault and only his. Don't blame yourself. He just likes you and he's mad because you don't like him back."

Sloane doesn't say anything.

He steps close to her, "I'm sorry I let it go as far as it did," he says in a low tone. Everyone else has gone back to cleaning up.

"What do you mean? I have _no_ problem with you beating up Trent."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Chase looks away. Sloane looks away too, and they just go back to picking up.

When Tasha and Davenport get back around midnight, everyone is in the middle of watching _17 Again_ in the living room. Everything is dark except for the light shining from the TV and the DVR. Everyone is cuddled up in their own blankets, besides Chase and Sloane, who are sharing. Leo fell asleep half an hour ago, and the living room is spotless.

"I'm surprised you guys are still up," Mr. Davenport says quietly.

Bree pauses the movie, "It's Sloane's birth_day_."

"Not anymore," Sloane says. "It's 12:06."

"We're probably going to go to bed when this is over," Chase says. "How was the musical?"

"Good. How was having the house to yourselves?" Mr. Davenport raises an eyebrow.

"Ehh," Chase says.

"Can we just go back to the movie?" Adam says. "This is my favorite part," he whines.

"Yes, please," Bree plays it.

"Goodnight," Mr. Davenport and Tasha say before heading upstairs.

On Monday morning when Sloane walks into school, she feels like she can already hear roars of whispering. While her and Bree are at Sloane's locker, somebody Sloane doesn't recognize approaches them.

"Is it true?" She asks while clutching her books agaist herself. He facial expression is unreadable.

"Is _what_ true?" Sloane says coldly, expecting to be called a slut by the end of the day.

She looks past Sloane to Bree, "Did your brother really beat up Trent? Is he who gave Trent that black eye?"

Bree hesitates before answering, "Yes."

"That's crazy. I didn't even know you had another brother until today. What's his name?" She asks like he's interested.

Bree looks disgusted, "Chase." She swallows, "And he's taken."

"Really?" She looks surprised. "Who's he dating?"

Sloane slams her locker shut right then and turns her body to directly face this girl. Her mouth curves into a tight, overbearing smile. Sloane takes a step closer to her, "Me. Chase and I are together," she stares her in the eye with the same despiteful smile spread across her face.

"Oh. Right," the girl backs down.

Sloane tilts her head.

The stranger takes a step back from her, "You make a cute couple," she nods. She turns and walks away without saying anything else.

As the day goes on, it seems to Sloane that the tables have turned. She's _Chase_ _Davenport's _girlfriend. He's not that 'random nobody Sloane's dating' anymore.

When Sloane walks into fifth period study hall, people have filled up the round table that her and Chase usually sit at. A couple boys and girls take up the space around Chase now, leaving no room for herself. The two girls look dazed, and the two guys are nodding with smiles on their faces. One of them laughs.

Chase is talking to them. As Sloane walks behind him, she realizes he's telling them how the fight went, but with exagerations, hand motions and extra details. She taps him on the shoulder annoyed as she squeezes between his and Ethan's chairs.

He turns his head and looks up at her with a smile. "And this is who I did it for." He puts his arm around Sloane's waist.

She looks down at Ethan, "Ethan. You were _at _the party. And are you even in this study hall?"

"No," he answers. "But I just love hearing the story again. The amount of passion and love he has for you is unreal," he looks at nothing while smiling. "He did something he knew was wrong to defend and protect you. So much inspiration," he stands up quickly. "I've got it! A painting." He holds his hands up like a frame around Slaone and Chase. "Chase in front, protecting you, while your standing behind him: vulnerable and defenseless." He looks so excited, "I'll be back," he dashes out of the room.

Sloane turns and calls after him, "I am not vulnerable and defenseless!" She groans. The late bell rings and things seem to quiet down in the room immediately.

The two girls and other boy get up and go to their regular tables. Sloane sits down heavily next to Chase.

"What's wrong, Sloane?" Chase asks quietly with comfort in his voice.

Sloane looks at him and his face his covered in nothing but worry. She forces a shrug. "Everyone's been over you all day. I feel like I can't get you alone, and that's definitely not usually a problem," she trails off as she looks past Chase and watch two tall men walk into the cafeteria, heading towards Principle Perry across the room. She hasn't even taken attendance yet.

"I don't care about that, and you have me alone now," Chase says but Sloane's having trouble listening. She can't look away from the two formal looking men. Their sunglasses and black suits make them look intimidating. "What are you staring at?" Chase turns around and spots them immediately. He quickly looks back to Sloane quickly. Chase starts using his bionic hearing to listen to what they're saying. Sloane slouches down a little.

"We're looking for Sloane Jensen," one of them says in a hushed tone. Chase heart starts beating fast immediately. They both have what appears to be badges, but Chase and Sloane can only see the backs of them.

"There's no Sloane Jensen, here," Perry says not looking at all scared. "In fact, no one with the last name Jensen even goes to this school."

Chase taps out, "Sloane, get out of here, now," he whispers assertively. "They're looking for you!"

Sloane's heart starts beating even faster than it was before. Her eyes are full of fear, and Chase can tell.

"Run and don't stop," Chase says frantically as Sloane discreetly slides out of her chair.

Sloane bites back tears and nods at him fast.

"Run home and tell Davenport. Once you get out of here shape shift into me, okay?!"

Sloane nods quickly again, wishing she could stay here and have Chase to protect her. But she can't do that. She has to run.

"I love you," Chase says quickly and scared.

"I love you too," Sloane says before sprinting away before she can be caught. She finally lets the tears fall as she runs for her life. Out of the cafeteria doors, out the main entrance, onto the sidewalk. The tears finally fall. She takes a shortcut through the woods, where she can shape shift without anyone seeing her. She looks down at her feet, that know look like Chase's, being careful not to trip over anything. Just looking down at herself as Chase makes her cry harder. She wants the real thing—Chase himself. She wants Bree and Adam and Leo. Mr. Davenport and Tasha. But she's alone now, somehow feeling more alone then she ever has before. Sloane tries to push away any feelings, and concentrate on getting to the Davenport's home. She pushes on and on.

Cars drive by her, and she longs that she could be safely hidden inside one of them with a normal life. To be just be one of the people driving by _her_, wondering why some teenage kid is running for dear life. She runs, again trying to push away extra thoughts. _Just get home_, _just get home_. It's the first time Sloane has thought of the house as her actual home, not just the Davenports' house. _But it's not my house anymore_, she thinks against herself. She doesn't stop running, with no intention to go back to the house now. She can't ruin their lives more than she already has.

Notes: Next chapter tomorrow :)) Be sure to review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Principle Perry," Chase tries _again_. "I_ have_ to go. It's a family emergency."

Chase has been trying to get Principle Perry to let him go for three minutes, which is how long ago the FBI agents left.

"Too bad, Thumbelina. I can't let you go without a parent to release you," she shrugs and doesn't seem to care.

"Fine," Chase says finally. "You've left me no choice." He turns, walks back to the round table, and grabs his backpack, causing a scene.

"If you leave, I have no choice but to give you detention for skipping class," Perry calls after him.

Chase ignores her and keeps walking. He runs straight to Mr. Fitz's room to get Bree from English.

The door is already open, so he leans in and tells Mr. Fitz there's a family emergency. _He_ lets Bree go with no problems. Bree quickly puts her stuff back in her backpack and walks to Chase with worry in her facial expression. Chase pulls her aside as soon she gets out into the hall with him.

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is," she says quietly. The hall is completely empty.

Chase doesn't have time to waste. "Some FBI agents just came into mine and Sloane's study hall, like, five minutes ago. I told Sloane to run and get out of here. She's on her way home," he says urgently.

Bree looks like she's about to cry. "We have to get out of here and help."

"I know. We have to get Adam and Leo first."

Bree takes Chase's arm without hesitation. She super speeds with him to Leo and Adam's fifth period.

Chase says the same thing as before to their teacher. He's not sure of her name because he doesn't have her himself. _Bree_ was the one who knew where they were. Chase explains to them what's going on, and then Bree super speeds them home with Adam and Chase in each of her hands and Leo on her back. When she stops, she collapses and Leo falls on top of her. Leo gets up immediately and Chase helps her up.

"Are you okay?" Chase asks with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah," Bree balances, "It just took a lot to do all that at once."

Adams already pounding on the locked door. Tasha finally opens it for them.

"What are you all doing here?" She asks angrily. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Where's Mr. Davenport?!" Bree pushes her way past Tasha and sits on the couch. She feels a little light headed from running here.

Chase fills her in, "FBI agents came to the school and they were looking for Sloane. Isn't she here?"

"No, she's not here," Tasha answers with wide eyes.

"I told her to come here! What if they already caught her?" Chase rethinks, "No. They couldn't have. I told her to shape shift into me. I've got to get down to the lab," He walks towards the elevator, and everyone quickly follows behind, even Tasha.

When they reach the lab, Davenport immediately looks up from what he's working on, "What are you all doing here?" He has a worried look on his face.

Chase tells him for the last time what's happening. "She should be here by now."

"So we have no idea where Sloane is?!" He says.

"Can't you track her chip?!" Bree shouts.

"No!" Chase shouts, "He doesn't have her software in his database. We never added her chip to his computer."

"_Yes_, I do," Mr. Davenport says and pushes everything off the counter on the floor, causing loud clanks. He does it with no hesitation and pulls up his cyber desk. He starts tapping right away.

"What are you talking about?!" Chase yells. "How do you have her chip installed to your database?"

"That's not important right now, Chase!" Davenport shouts back. He goes back to a regular voice, "She's passing Wally's now." He looks at Bree. Wally's is a small convenience store six blocks from the school.

"I take it I'm supposed to go get her," Bree says.

"Yes," he answers and she turns to run. "And hurry."

Bree stops and flashes him a look. "_Really_?"

"Go!"

Bree super speeds and finds Sloane just past Wally's. She still looks like Chase. Bree grabs her shoulder. Sloane looks scared as hell at first, then realizes it's Bree.

"How did you find me?!" Sloane shouts with Chase's voice.

"Sloane, Mr. Davenport had your chip installed to his computer. What are you doing down here?!"

"Running away," Sloane says exasperated. "I have to get out of here! I have to get away from Mission Creek! I've obviously been here too long." Sloane wants to run again. Her legs were aching like crazy, but stopping almost makes it worse.

"_Why_?!" Bree's exasperated now. "You're with us so we can protect you!"

"I _was_ with you because it was a hiding place! You can't actually think I was going to be able to stay there forever!" It hurts Sloane to say this, because she actually believed it herself before the horrible wake up call she received today. Bree's hurt too. She almost feels like Sloane just punched her in the face.

Bree grabs Sloane's hand, hesitating a little since technically it's her brother's hand. "You are _still_ with us. You're one of us now, and it's too late to run away. We care about you too much. We're not going to let you go back on your own."

"Let go, Bree," Sloane says. "I care about you guys too much to ruin your family."

"No way," Bree almost laughs. "You're not going anywhere but _home_."

Before Sloane can say anything, Bree has her arm and is dragging her home with super speed.

They're back in the lab in no time, and Bree's family is looking even more frantic then they did when she first left. Davenport had pulled up a surveillance of the main entrance to the house so they could see when the FBI agents arrive.

Chase immediately rushes over and hugs himself. "This is kind of weird," he says. Sloane shifts back to herself right in his arms. "Ahh!" Chase lets go of her, even more freaked out then before. Sloane surprisingly holds back a laugh at time like this. "And that was even more weird," he puts his hands on his hips. He looks at Sloane's face, still a little red and puffy with dried tears. He hugs her for real this time. "Why didn't you come here like I told you?" Chase asks her quietly.

"All right," Davenport breaks things up. "If those agents were at the school they're probably on their way here now."

"What are we going to do?" Leo says.

No one says anything. Sloane looks at Chase, who is standing next to her. She doesn't feel anything but fear. Chase looks at her too, and takes her hand. Sloane looks away to Davenport.

"We have to take out my bionic chip," Sloane says with sad eyes.

"What?!" Adam, Bree and Chase all say at the same time.

"What else are we supposed to do?! If I check out as normal—"

"No," Davenport interrupts her, "We can't do that."

"We have to!" Sloane says.

"It's not an option, Sloane!" Mr. Davenport says sternly.

"Why?! It's the only way I can stay here!" She shouts.

"Because you'll die!" Davenport shouts back, causing everyone but him and Tasha to exchange shocked looks.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks.

"What do you mean she'll die?!" Chase shouts now.

"We don't have time to explain all of that," Davenport replies.

"Tell me, now," Sloane says seriously. Chase squeezes her hand. Silence falls over them.

Davenport looks at Tasha, who nods after a moment.

"Sloane," Davenport says slowly. "If we take out your bionic chip, you'll die because your bionics are the reason you're alive."

"What are you saying?" Sloane shakes her head.

Davenport takes a deep breath. "When you were four, you and your parents crashed on one of my remote islands in a small plane. Your parents and everyone else on that plane died from the impact. Besides you. You were the only one who survived, but just barely. At that time Douglas and I had already given Adam, Bree and Chase bionics. I knew how to do it, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die. I gave you bionics to keep you alive. It was the only way."

Sloane takes a small step back.

"So that's how Dr. Evans knew who you were," Chase says quietly and looks at Sloane.

Sloane can't look at him or anyone.

"That's why you're bionic," Mr. Davenport says. "I did it myself."

Sloane still can't look at anyone.

"Sloane, say something," says Chase.

"Have you known where I was my whole life?" She finally says, still without looking at anyone. She's on the verge of tears.

"Yes," Mr. Davenport sighs, "But I had no way of knowing you were in danger."

Sloane covers her mouth with her free hand.

"I didn't know you weren't happy with your foster family," he continues.

"You had to have known I was on the road alone for three years!" Sloane says immediately and finally looks at him. "Why didn't you do something?!"

Davenport doesn't say anything, and everyone but Tasha looks quite a bit disgusted with him.

"I know this is an emotional moment," Leo says, "But we've gotta do something before those FBI Agents show up here."

"Leo's right," Chase says reluctantly. "I think I have an idea,"he says, trying to push away his disappointment in Mr. Davenport for now.

"What's your idea?" Bree asks as Chase lets go of Sloane's hand and walks over to Leo's computer.

He turns to everyone, "Mr. Davenport and I can create an image with Sloane's face as a base, then alter it so it doesn't resemble her old identity picture from when she was with her foster family. Sloane can then shape shift into her."

"That might work," Davenport says.

"Okay, what?" Bree asks annoyed.

"We'll basically make someone who looks like Sloane on the computer," Davenport says, "but not enough that she resembles her twelve year old self. Sloane can shape shift into fake Sloane and hopefully we'll be able to trick the FBI agents."

"That'll _never_ work," Bree says. "Especially if they know she can shape shift."

"There's a good chance my old foster brother told them," Sloane says. "But they only saw me using my gravity defiance."

"Well does anyone else have any bright ideas?!" Leo says, not expecting any answers.

After no one says anything, Chase turns back to the computer with Davenport and they start working on it. After five minutes of no talking other than whispers of Chase and Davenport and keyboard clicking, everyone else is getting worried.

"Are you two almost done?" Tasha asks. "They could bust down our front door any minute."

"We're working on it, honey," Davenport says with an annoyed tone to his voice.

Bree comforts Sloane by putting her arm around her.

A few minutes later, Chase finally turns and looks at Sloane, "It's done."

Sloane walks forward and looks at the screen once they step aside. On the screen, is a face that she's never seen before, but it seems vaguely familiar. It looks like she could be Sloane's cousin, or a Sloane look alike. She glances at Chase and not Davenport, not wanting to look at him. She barely has a sliver of hope this will actually work. She stares at the fake face, analyzing it enough to shift into it. She does, but no one knows it until she looks up. The only thing that had to change was her face. She looks at Chase first, who gives a forced crooked smile. Sloane doesn't smile back; she turns around to face everyone.

"Guys," Adam says. He's looking at the screen on the wall that is showing the front patio. The same two men from school are at the front door.

"I'll go get it," Davenport says and leads the way. Everyone follows him upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Davenport opens the door, the FBI agents force their way inside.

They both pull out their badges and shove them in Davenport's face. "We work for the FBI. I'm Johnson," the black one says, "This is Walden," he gestures to the white man next to him. "We're looking for Sloane Jensen, and sources say she's secretly living here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Davenport shrugs his shoulders and forces a smile. "There's no Sloane Jensen here."

"We know you have someone living here that isn't direct family," Walden says.

"Oh yes, that's true but," Davenport grabs Sloane's arm and pulls her up to stand next to him, "This is Sloane Mccarty. There's no relation. I've never even heard of Sloane Jensen," he forces a laugh now. He's rambling in a nervous situation, as usual.

Johnson pulls a paper out of his back pocket, looks at it carefully, then studies Sloane. "I don't know," he says. "You look a bit like her." He flips the folded page so everyone can see it. It's a picture of Sloane from when she was about eleven.

Sloane leans forward and squints her eyes. "I don't see it," she says like this whole thing is absurd.

"Well, we're aware that the real Sloane Jensen can shape shift. How do we know that you're not the real her and didn't do just that?" Walden tests.

Sloane takes a step back, "Shape shift?! What kind of creature are you after?!" She has a horrified look on her face.

Johnson and Walden exchange looks. "Sloane, you're going to have to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere," she says.

"Yeah," Chase steps up, "You can't just take random people."

"We need proof she's not the girl we're looking for," Walden explains.

"How is taking her going to prove anything?" Bree says angrily.

"If there's metal in her body, we'll know she's bionic."

Bree starts laughing hysterically, "Bionic?! What are you two _on_?" Leo and Adam start laughing with her.

Johnson and Walden each grab one of Sloane's arms.

"Hey!" Sloane shouts. They won't let go.

They drag her out the door. "We're right behind you Sloane!" Davenport calls after her.

Sloane fights back tears as they take her over to their black range rover with darkly tinted windows and red and blue lights on top. "Where are you taking me?" She demands. She feels someone putting handcuffs on her.

"To one of our facilities," Johnson says.

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?!" Sloane shouts.

"Yes," he says before closing her car door. The backseat reminds her of the back of a police car. It's extra dark inside and Sloane feels closed in. She looks out the window to see the Davenports rushing to their car so they can follow her and these jerks to the facility.

Inside of the Davenports' car, they all agree they need a plan, and they need one fast.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Chase says looking more worried and scared than he ever has in his life.

"Yes. I know exactly what to do," Bree almost laughs. The solution is obvious to her.

"What is it?" Chase asks frantically.

About ten minutes later, when Sloane finally arrives with Johnson and Walden, she is scared for her life—literally. But at the same, she can't wait to get out of that claustrophobic car. She's been having to push her back against her handcuffed hands the entire uncomfortable ride here. Walden gets her out of the car and guides her inside. Sloane keeps her head down and tries to keep tears away. She doesn't see the Davenports around yet.

When Sloane looks up, she sees the huge building. It's grey with countless glass windows all over the wall. Inside, there's a big open space with about thirty waiting chairs. Walden and Johnson go right by it and head to the left. They bring her into a room that looks like it was literally made for something like this. There's only one metal detector, but it's bigger than any metal detector Sloane's ever seen. Next to the detector, there are three screens with a keyboard and two touch pads on each side of it.

The Davenports comes bursting the door, half out of breath. "We have a right," Davenport takes a deep breath, "To be here."

"Just stay out of the way," Walden says.

"I'm going to take these off," Johnson says to Sloane as he reaches for the handcuffs. "Don't try anything stupid."

Sloane doesn't answer.

"Step right up in there."

Sloane slowly steps up onto the large metal detector.

"Separate your feet and hold your arms up," he continues.

At the very last second, Bree super speeds to switch Leo with Sloane for just an unnoticeable moment. She switches Sloane and Leo again, and neither Walden or Johnson catch it. Because of Leo's nonbionic body, Johnson scans the screens and says, "You were telling the truth. You're not Sloane Jensen." The results were metal free. "We apologize for the major inconvenience."

"Yeah, you should!" Tasha surprisingly says.

"You're all free to go," Walden says. He looks astonished.

"Thank you," Davenport says with a sing song voice. He rushes everyone out of that miserable room, out of the lobby and outside. Sloane can finally hug all of them.

"Wait…" she says. Sloane can't find the right words. "How did you guys think of that?"

"It was all Bree," Adam says.

Sloane smiles at Bree and hugs only her this time.

"I wasn't going to let my best friend get taken away," Bree says.

"Thank you so much," she hugs Leo now.

"Let's get in the car," Davenport says. "I want to get the hell out of here."

They file in, and Chase, Sloane, and Bree sit in the very back seat. Sloane leans her head on Chase's shoulder as they hold hands.

"I really thought I was going to get locked up back there," Sloane says and breaks the silence.

"I'd never let that happen," Chase says.

"I think I've finally escaped my past," she says quietly so only Chase can hear her.

He kisses her on the top of the head. Sloane looks up and smiles at him. She's back to looking like herself.

Chase smiles back. "Thank God I get to see that beautiful face again," he whispers.

_3 Months Later_

On the counter in the kitchen, there's a cake that says _Congratulations, Sloane! _Today marks the first official day of Mr. Davenport and Tasha being Sloane's guardians.

Everyone is just getting back from the adoption center, where they got the certificate to prove Mr. Davenport's and Tasha's guardianship of Sloane.

"I'm so glad it's finally official!" Bree says.

"You're telling me," Davenport says. Sloane hugs both Tasha and Davenport.

"I'm so thankful to have you guys," says Sloane.

"We feel the same about you, honey," Tasha says. "Now who's hungry? I made Sloane's favorite! Homemade mac and cheese."

"Really?!" Sloane says.

"Of course," Tasha says satisfied as she walks over to the oven and pulls the dish out with oven mitts. She sets it down on the counter. "It's perfect. I think we got home at _just_ the right time. Alright everybody, sit down."

Everyone takes a seat at the dinner table, and Tasha dishes out the mac and cheese.

Sloane takes her first bite and shakes her head, "I just love you, Tasha."

"You like it?" Tasha smiles.

"It's delicious . . . perfect. Everything is perfect," she looks around at everyone.

"I'm glad," Tasha sits down in her seat.

After about five minutes of eating and celebrating, Chase says, "Sloane, we got you a gift for the special occasion."

"What?" Sloane says. "You guys didn't have to get me anything. This is already more than enough."

"Oh, please," Leo says. "We've got it right down in the lab waiting just for you."

"Let's go show her," Adam says and hops up, followed by Chase, Leo, and Bree, who grabs Sloane's arm and pulls her along.

"Hey, we're not finished with dinner," Tasha calls after them.

They all rush through the kitchen to the elevator and get on.

"Why do I feel like this has happened before?" Tasha says to Mr. Davenport.

"I've got a sense of Déjà vu too…" Davenport says. "Come on, we might as well go down and see Sloane open her present."

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Sloane all get down to the lab. Sloane immediately sees a red bag waiting for her across the room. They all gather around the counter and wait for her to open it.

"Go ahead," Chase says.

"I feel weird with all of you staring at me," Sloane says.

"Too bad," says Bree. "I want to see your face when you see this thing."

Davenport and Tasha get down to the lab. "Wait for us," Davenport says.

They reach the kids, and now Sloane has two more pairs of eyes staring at her.

"_Now_ go ahead," Chase says.

Sloane pulls away the tissue paper and catches a glimpse of something black and shiny inside. She reaches in and pulls out a pair of tall black fake leather boots without heels.

"Cute," she says.

"Oh, that's not it," Bree says with a playful smile.

Sloane tilts the bag and looks inside. She pulls something black, grey and red out, and it's made of a metallic fabric. She holds it up and away from herself. It's her very own mission suit! She's speechless.

"Do you like it?" Davenport asks.

Sloane doesn't answer.

"If not, blame Bree. She helped me design it."

Sloane lowers her new mission suit. "I love it!" She shouts. She holds it up and looks at it again. A black zipper runs from the middle of the stomach into the collar. There's of course a red Davenport Industries symbol on the left side of the chest, but it's pretty small. The left arm is grey with a winding black ribbon around it.

"The boots _were_ going to be wedges," Bree says, "but Chase threw a fit since you'd be taller than him." She and Sloane laugh.

"Dig a little deeper," Adam urges.

"There's _more_?" Sloane lowers the mission suit again.

"Come on, does that mission suit look finished?" Chase teases.

Sloane picks up the bag and pours the rest of the content out after setting down her suit. A pair of gloves (one black and one grey), a fashionable red leg holster, and red belt is sprawled out over the counter in front of her. She can't stop smiling.

"This stuff is beautiful," she says staring at all of it. "I can't wait to use it."

"Yeah, about that," Davenport says with a smile, "You've got a _lot_ of training to do."

THE END

Notes: OHHH MY GOSH! I finished my first fanfiction, and I'm so proud of it. I'd like to thank you guys so much for reading it and giving me feedback! If you all hadn't been reading and reviewing it, I probably wouldn't have been driven enough to finish it. It really means so much to me when you say stuff like 'its phenomenal' and 'its amazing.' Every time I'd get notified something like that in my email, it'd put a smile on my face. So thank you... I love you for loving _Saving Sloane_ :)


End file.
